The Tearing
by HeroesOfHufflepuff
Summary: Her final year at Hogwarts has ended but when Rose reaches her home an uprising begins. Will she make it through with her family alive or will everything crumble down in ruins like everything else seems to be doing when she's around...
1. Chapter 1

_It would have been the perfect picture. A burning sun; in a cloudless sky behind a shimmering, black lake with water that reflected the shining, yellow orb. A light breeze played with my hair and robes as the grass danced around our feet. I was dressed in my Ravenclaw robes, with the full school uniform underneath. My auburn hair was in a heavy bun with bits hanging in front of my face, playfully flying in the wind. I wore a single gold ring around my right hands ring finger and two tiny pendants on a gold chain tucked beneath my dress shirt. My big brown eyes were filled with sorrow and regret at what my task was. My mouth was in a tight line much like the late McGonagall's as I looked up at him. _

_He was wearing his Gryffindor robes, a little bit messily with runaway hair. He had the easy grin I adored and lightning eyes. He was wearing the school top with his black jeans beneath the robe and his wand was tucked into his back pocket, sticking out a bit. Mine was in my Head Girl room, left on my bedside table. He didn't wear any jewellery preferring, instead, to tease the guys who did. He was talking to me happily, as we walked hand in hand around the lake. His voice engulfing me, filling me with longing and need. We'd been dating for the past two years. He'd been pestering me to for five._

_He was my cousin, Al's, best mate, and to my other cousins he was the one to go to when in need for advice on a prank. My friends detested him, claiming I could do better; the rest of the female population of this school would have killed to be me. Scorpius Malfoy used to be the bad boy of the school, still is except now, instead of shagging half the school's girls, he settled down with me and I was about to ruin it. I tugged his hand softly and we stopped walking. He was laughing at his little joke and looked down at me. I subconsciously raised a hand to touch his cheek, he caught my hand with his own and lent down for a kiss. _

"_Scorpius" I whispered as he deepened what was before, just a peck on the lips. I pulled away and my eyes filled up with tears as he took both my hands in his and held me in place as he tried again. "Listen to me" I murmured and he stopped. "What Rose? What have I done wrong?" he groaned, letting me go and flopping on the grass. "Nothing; you've done nothing, it's my dad" I said gently, easing myself down beside him. I hated this; I hated myself for doing it to him. "Is it your friends? Have they been talking about me again?" he asked urgently and I shook my head. "It's my dad…" I repeated and he interrupted with a stream of arguments and swear words._

"_Scorpius shut up! He practically kicked me out this Christmas; he disowned me the one before!" I nearly yelled. "But you stayed with me then, it didn't matter before. Why now?' he snapped not looking at me and instead at the water. "Because he's my dad, I didn't think it mattered before, now I've come to realise family is important and I should fix the problems with mine while I can" I whispered resting my hand on his. He pulled it away and wrapped his hands around his knees, resting his head on top. "So I'm a problem" it wasn't a question. He knew he was the reason my dad abandoned me. "You're the one I'm doing this for" I answered softly. _

'_So we're breaking up" he sighed deeply. "You know I never thought this would happen. You always seemed so happy with us together. You always laughed, smiled, joked; you think I haven't noticed you've been doing it less? I always thought we'd stay together because I know I'm happier with you around. We need each other and I never thought you'd break us both" he said in a harsh voice as he pushed himself off the ground and sprinted off. "We're not breaking up! Scorpius, please! It's just a break!" I yelled jumping up and running after him. "Do you have any idea how often people say that! 'It's just a break' means nothing except that we're _over_. Leave me alone" he spat and ran faster, leaving me in the dust, sobbing. _

I was at the Hogsmeade Station now. The rest of the year had flashed past in a blur of pain and N.E.W.T's. I was surrounded by a mass of people, all chattering with their friends. The weather was fairly nice and very welcomed. Across from me was Scorpius Malfoy with most of my family, all talking happily oblivious to their fan girls and guys. My friends were talking with me about their plans and other rubbish I couldn't bring myself to care about. I breathed in deeply the smell of train fumes as his eyes locked with my own. I flinched as unease filled me up and I turned to my friends as they began jumping onto the train with their trunks.

They helped me up and soon enough we were sat in the very familiar compartment. I was beside the window, playing with a loose thread on the very aged chair. Laura was beside me, she had long dark hair that sat perfectly in an elegant bun. She was very skinny and already dressed in her designer muggle clothes. Needless to say her family were very rich half-bloods. She had dark brown eyes and wore a fair amount of makeup. Next to her was Kimberley-Anne (Kim) who was very tall, also skinny and had a models blonde hair and had beautiful clothes as well. Kim had stunning golden eyes and hardly ever wore makeup as she didn't need it.

Across from us were Thalia and Tara. Thalia had her brown hair in a long braid down her side with flowers here and there. She was pretty average in weight and only wore mascara. She was from a muggleborn family and was wearing her favourite black boots and old jeans with her grey hoodie. Tara had her perfectly curled, brown hair framing her face and wore a dazzling, glittery hair piece. She too, was a half-blood, and wearing her usual 'leaving Hogwarts' outfit. She, like me, refused to wear makeup and was already gossiping with Kim and Laura.

Thalia was watching the cute seventh years walk past, some occasionally winking at her. I was wearing my black singlet and jeans with my mini black heels. I had a white scarf for a little colour and dangly earrings. I wasn't one for overdressing like Kim and Laura. My cat, Tottle, was playing with Laura's cat Milkshake and Tara's cat Shell. I watched them for a few minutes as the train finally left the station and the others finally stopped gossiping and instead began talking about their plans.

"I'm going straight to the Ministry, I can't leave work too late because mum and dad are leaving in a few months which means I need to be able to look after myself properly" Laura claimed and I smirked. Everyone knew she wouldn't last a week without her parents. "Well I've got that muggle job in my aunt's place to get straight onto" Tara grumbled and the others teased her lightly. "Well me and Kim are travelling to America first up" Thalia grinned enthusiastically and began explaining their worldly traveling plans.

"How about you Rose?" Tara asked looking to me expectantly. "Family issues" I muttered. I'd been working on it ever since the break-up with Scorpius, or as I called him now, Malfoy. He'd changed right back to who he used to be, as in a fucking man whore. I know I really shouldn't care, I was very busy after all, but every time he knew I was looking, he had a girl with him ,or he'd just snatch one walking by and start snogging her. Hell, during our Graduation ceremony I caught him shagging one! I loathed him for being such a prick, even if I was the one to break it off.

I owl my father every day and he'd always reply, making sure I wasn't with Malfoy. He even got a few of my cousins into making sure I wasn't too caught up with Malfoy which pissed me off to no end. Mum would owl occasionally to just checking up on me now and then like always. Hugo had begun bullying Malfoy now, so had a couple of other people, I think dad has put them up to it. To be completely honest that pissed me off, but I just wanted us all to get along so I shut up and listened. Most my family were alright with him but a few of the overly protective ones were truly pissing about.

"When are you just gonna give up?" Kim complained. "For your information, I'm official not disowned and I'm allowed to move back in" I snapped and she rolled her eyes. "Serves you right for dating Malfoy I say" Laura smirked as my face fell. "Shut up" I muttered glaring at her. She was just always so damn superior. "Oh come on Rose, we all know you just wanted a bit of attention from him" she laughed and I swear to Merlin I would have slapped her right then if Al didn't just walk in. He was dressed in simple jeans, his black hair messy and his green eyes smirking behind his glasses. He had a red shirt on but you could tell my friends were itching to take it off. I smirked at the sightly disturbing thought.

"Ron says-"he began but I yelled for him to shut up. "What's got you pissy?" he snapped and I shoved him to the side and stormed down the train. "Rose for fucks sake! Stop being a drama Queen!" Laura yelled and I stuck my finger up at her. "Whoa, watch it" someone grunted as I ran into them while glaring over my shoulder. I detangled myself from them and looked up into silver eyes. "Oh, erm, Weasley" Malfoy breathed a little colour rising in his cheeks. "Are you still mates with the rest of my family?" I asked and he smiled sadly. "No point telling me to not be, your charming father beat you to it" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"I wasn't going to, I was just wondering!" I squeaked and he rolled his eyes. "Do you hate me?" I asked and he chuckled to himself. "What do you think, Rose? You broke up with me, started acting like I didn't exist, and stopped calling me by my first name. Of course I don't like you, but I don't hate you either" he answered and I flushed. "I'm so sorry, I just… I can't give up on my family. I really thought you'd understand" I whispered, looking away from him. "I do understand that bit" he mumbled. "Then what don't you understand about the rest of it?" I asked and he shrugged uneasily.

"Why'd you have to leave so soon? We could have stayed together a bit longer, he didn't need to know and we could have just had a break and met up in secret or something later on" he whispered to me, pain filling his beautiful eyes. "Scorpius" my voice was hoarse from tears. He wiped at my eyes patiently. "I just want to be with you" he breathed in my ear and I shivered at how close we had become. My hands crept up to his shoulders and I breathed in the familiar smell of Scorpius. "I didn't want to go through that, I couldn't put us through that. Dad would be watching me a lot too, it wouldn't have worked" I whispered, his lips on my neck.

He pulled back and I bit back my whimper. "It wouldn't have worked or you didn't want it to?" he asked coldly. "Scorpius!' I exclaimed, tears flying free. "What Weasley, I have a lady waiting for me" he grunted walking away. "Lady or slut? Do you even know the difference?" I called and instantly regretted it. He spun around and stormed right back up to me. "Well you dated me Weasley, what would you say you are; a lady or a slut?" he growled. "Please don't" I whimpered.

"Please Scorpius, I'm sorry! I just-! I can't believe I said that!" I sobbed wrapping my hands around him and cried into his neatly pressed shirt. "Let go" he barely breathed. "I never meant to hurt you! But I had to and then whenever I saw you with another person I was so jealous and I kept saying I deserved it and I feel so horrible now!" I cried and I could feel people from other compartments watching. "In here" he muttered softly and pulled me into the loo.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" we said at the same time and he cracked a smile. He hugged me then and I felt like everything would be okay for the first time in _months_. He smelt so safe and perfect and he looked amazing and I just never wanted to leave this loo room. I could hear his heart beat as he hugged me tighter and I slammed my eyes shut. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again" he breathed and I let out a strangled little laugh from tears. "Promise?" I whispered and he did. He kissed me one more time, just lightly on the lips before leaving.

I fixed myself up before leaving as well a couple of minutes later. I walked around a bit before heading back to my compartment. A lot of time had passed and there was only about half an hour before we were at the station. I pulled a long black coat out of my trunk as a little drizzle began outside. In a couple more minutes the others had stopped talking and we all began getting our cats in their holders and our trunks ready to leave.

We said our quick goodbye's and agreed to talk soon like every other year as we all left with our parents, going home at last. "So Rose how was Hogwarts?" mum smiled, looking exhausted and very stressed. "Good, boring, stupid…" I mumbled shoving my trunk in the back of her old Toyota Yaris. "Hugo?" Mum prompted and he went into a full blow by blow description as we climbed into the car and she began driving away. I looked back at the station, knowing it would be the last time I'd go there for a long, long time now. I looked just in time to see a certain blonde boy wave before climbing into his own shiny, expensive black car. I lifted my hand in a silent, unnoticed farewell.

"You can go straight to bed and talk to your dad in the morning because he's at work and you've both got big days tomorrow, Rose will be with me and dad and Hugo will be gong with your cousins" she said with the voice that meant we really had no choice. "Mum I was actually gonna sleep in tomorrow, it's the first day back…" I mumbled but the argument was lost when she sent me _that _glare. So when we got home I trudged up the stairs went to bed in my very green/brown room and slept like a log for most the night, until screaming woke me up.

**Hello Readers! I have actually finished writing this so I can guarantee a chapter a day. It won't be very long but I must admit I am so proud of this story. Right now, I must issue a warning to those of you reading; the chapters will begin and end strangely. I wrote this all on one document so, you know, it all kinda linked up. I wasn't too bothered with actually choosing where one chapter ends and another begins when I had started and I've only decided to publish it recently. If this irritates you well then tough luck.  
>Reviews would be greatly appreciated!<br>HH x**


	2. Chapter 2

My mother's screaming had woken me and I jumped off my bed and grabbed my wand from the bedside table. I looked around my bedroom frantically when the door was flung open and mum charged in with Hugo. "Go to Teddy's! Quick, they're coming, you're cousins will explain! Just go" she begged, looking desperate. "Mum" I moaned rubbing my eyes as she summoned out trunks. "Rose Death Eaters are coming, you have to go now; your father and I have to do something. JUST GO" she screamed as seven hooded figures appeared. Hugo and I screamed and I grabbed his hand and our trunks before disapparating.

"MUM, DAD" Hugo shrieked, dropping to the floor as we landed. I pulled out my wand as someone yelled our names and I spun around in a full circle. We were in Teddy's house, thank Merlin. He lived in what used to be the Shrieking Shack, Uncle Harry had brought it and gave it to Teddy as a wedding gift (Teddy married Victorie in my third year of Hogwarts) and the house had held a deep meaning to him and his father. Something I never exactly understood as the house was supposedly haunted. He promised to tell me one day. The main room was decorated in bold colours and a few items of furniture scattered around. The two big windows were covered with the old Gryffindor hangings. The furniture was very old; some even appeared to be torn to shreds because they came with the house.

James, Al, Lily, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Dominique and Louis were all around us, sat on old seats or the floor, all pale and scared looking. James and Al had the traditional Potter black hair but James had his mum's eyes while Lily had her hair and she and Al had their dad's eyes. Roxanne was a spitting image of her mother, while Fred was a duplicate of his father. Molly and Lucy were completely different. Lucy had fuzzy red hair, tonnes of freckles and a complete sport freak when Molly had dead straight brown hair, not a single freckle and was a workaholic. Dominique and Louis were both like Victorie who resembled the vela within beautifully. Teddy was just like his mum according to Harry except with turquoise hair and his dad's face.

I looked around at my assembled family as Teddy and Victorie came thundering down the stairs. They too, were pale and scared. "Oh thank Merlin!" Victorie squeaked and flung herself at us. Hugo and I hugged her back earnestly as Teddy spoke to us all. "So tomorrow was supposed to be when some of you found out but I suppose it's a bit late now" he said uneasily and James stood up. "Death Eaters have gone to all our houses, they're killing anyone related by blood to any of the Golden Trio because…" James broke off and turned helplessly to Fred. "Because there is a new Dark Lord, Harry received a tipoff about it last year but the only new information he got was a couple of months ago and it was about our families being targeted" Fred looked to Louis who cleared his throat and spoke as well.

"Harry told all our parents and Teddy who then came up with plans to do in an emergency. The plans were to get all of us here while they defended us at our homes. When we're here; Teddy and Victorie have to start planning on escape teams and routes should something go wrong. If the worse does happen we've got meet up points at certain times, places to stay, all of which we can only see when we read it. Teddy and Victorie have written it down on pieces of parchment at the places we're staying so that should some of us get kidnapped and they read our minds or whatever, they won't know where the others are because we only know where _we're _going" Louis had barely whispered them, yet the words had fallen like stones on our ears.

"What?" Lily snapped looking furious and horrified. "If something bad happens, we're going to be split up and have certain safe houses to go to; none of the others will know where our safe houses will be though. We have certain places where we meet up as well" I muttered, wrapping my head around it. I glimpsed up at Teddy who nodded, confirming what I said. "So I might not be with Rose?" Hugo whispered looking close to death. "We thought we'd split you guys up with who you work best with, so that if you were caught, you would fight better together" Victorie said smoothing back his curly orange hair and fixing up his thick glasses.

"Hugo, we'll be fine. No one will let anything happen to you" I breathed taking his shaking hand in mine. "We've got you're rooms ready" Teddy muttered and we all followed him out the room. There was a long narrow hallway that led from the front door. It had four different doors leading off somewhere else, one staircase and two archways; one to the kitchen and one to the main room. The four other doors led to a bathroom, a study and spare bedrooms. In the first spare room it was Molly, me, Dominique, Lily and Roxanne. In the second spare bedroom it was Hugo, James, Al, Fred, Louis and Lucy.

"We'll see you in the morning" Teddy and Victorie waved as they ascended the stairs and we all trudged off to bed. There were no beds and instead, sleeping bags because they decided it would be unfair if only one of us had a bed. I completely agreed although, it would have been just a tiny bit more comfortable for me to sleep on. But sleep I did, I entered a world of pain, horror and all the other terrible things my head could come up with before Dominique woke me up at ten in the morning.

"Come on, we're going to have breakfast and get the bags ready" she whispered shaking me lightly. "Bags?" I groaned sitting up in the squishy purple sleeping bag. "In case we get raided. The bags will be hidden around the house" she explained hastily. She tossed me a black dress and a change of undies before leaving the room. I looked around at my white and green surroundings. There was a desk with a couple of books piled on it, the others sleeping bags scattered around the room, colour coded so we know which one is whose. There were light green curtains shielding most the light spewing from the huge window and white walls and carpet.

I quickly changed into the short dress and joined the others in the kitchen. The kitchen was a vast room with heaps of space. There were black and white counters along sea blue walls and a table in the centre of the room with chairs crowded around it. I sat down in the chair between Al and Hugo as they served me warm rolls and some porridge. I muttered thanks and began eating the scalding hot food. "We're gonna pack the bags in a minute then we can start getting everything together. I'll be the one doing all the shopping so while you're packing make a list of what we need and I can get it without getting caught" Teddy told everyone and we nodded obediently.

"We should have our own bags, because there will be personal items some will need and others won't" I said, swallowing down a lump of porridge and bread. "Rose we can't do that, if an emergency happens we don't want some of us running upstairs and some of us going down to get the right bag" Victorie said and I heard the faint remains of what used to be her thick French accent (she lived there for ten years before Hogwarts). "Well can we have our own bags to carry around here?" I snapped a little bit too harsh, but I did have some items I would not lose for the life of me, even if that was the asking cost.

"Okay, so when we're all done, we can start getting the bags together'' Teddy said taking Victorie's hand in his and giving her a reassuring look. "We should lay down some rules though, about things to have in the bag and all that" I suggested, finishing off my roll. "Okay then, anyone got ideas?" Dominique asked looking around at us all. "Food that won't go off, fresh bottles of water every day, a change of clothes for both genders and ways to contact each other" Molly said immediately. "How can we contact each other?" Lucy snorted.

"Muggle mobiles, I'll go visit Dennis later, see what he can do" Teddy grunted, shifting in his seat. "I think the bags will have to be small enough to carry easily, which means we can't use trunks" James yawned, ruffling his hair as he stretched. "Are you all crazy?" Lily screamed. "Lil's not now" Al muttered to her. "Al, Merlin, just listen to the lot of you!" she yelled at us. We sat in silence listening to her, a little shocked, a little relieved. "Our parents are missing! People are probably trying to kill us!" She bellowed; her face was red and clashed terribly with her hair.

"Lily" Louis muttered looking a little uncomfortable. "I want to know what the fuck is going on! I want to know who is attack and who the _fuck_ is the new Dark One" she shrieked. "Lily sit down and we'll explain as best we can" Roxanne snapped tugging on the skinny wrist and pulling the girl into her chair. "Roxa-"Lily hissed slapping at the hand holding her down. "Look, I'll explain it to you all as best as I can" Teddy snapped, looking exhausted and ready to collapse.

"There is a new guy around, we've no idea who he really is; just that he claims he is a reincarnation of Voldemort. He's had a year or more to plan and now apparently, he's at work. I think he wants to get the Golden Trio, especially Harry. Anyone related to them are most likely going to be… most… most likely to be killed" as he said it the room temperature dropped. It was like everything turned to ice and whatever colour was in anyone's faces drained almost instantly. "Mum" Hugo breathed and I grasped his hand.

"I think all your parents, even nana and papa Weasley, have been taken somewhere and stuff is happening. They might be tortured or anything" Teddy swallowed and we all hung onto every word he spoke. "Harry received tipoff's and while most of you have been at Hogwarts the rest of us have dedicated our time to planning, preparing and warding. Dennis is in contact with me and he and I have been working on the muggle mobiles, getting them to run on magical airwaves" he rushed to the finish of what he was saying and we all leant back in our charges, barely able to breath.

"How far have you got?" Fred whispered, shaking horribly. "Pretty well actually; I haven't agreed to meet him today but I'm going to go as soon as we're ready, we need the phones now more than ever" Teddy answered and we all stood up. "Well let's start. We need to be prepared" I muttered and led the way to the main room. Hugo crept up beside me and wrapped a hand around my shoulders. I shrugged him off and sat the furthest away from anyone, I needed to think and to think, I needed space.

We sat around in a circle with bags for each of us. The bags were all the same, the usual grey, Hogwarts emblem, and too many pockets to count. Inside the bags were quills and parchment, mobile pockets, a change of clothes for boys and girls, a hair brush, toothbrushes, cans of food and a filled bottle of water. When we finished that, Teddy left with a list of things we would all need, our trunks were placed in a hidden trap door at the back of the pantry in the kitchen. We then placed the bags, in easy to access obvious places. "Just in case" soon became our motto. Lunch was a quiet event and soon we were all tucked up in bed sleeping the days away.

**Hey again!  
>More reviews! Haha<br>I hope my chapters aren't disappointing and that you are enjoying what I've got so far. **

**HH x**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months. We lasted two months with no word from anyone but what Teddy could get out of Dennis. Rumour has it Death Eaters have been everywhere, looking for us, just us. In the first month we'd all got the mobile phones and had them mastered within the week. We'd been spending our days rummaging through our History of Magic books, looking through history books Teddy and Victorie had, looking up spells, researching stuff that could help us in the future, sleeping, eating and reading. Needless to say, we were all bored out of our wits at the end of them.

BANG. I woke up gasping and looked around wildly. My head began running through all the information we'd been told, find the source of the sound without being seen, if not possible, grab a bag and go to the safe house we'd been told in secret during the second day here, wait there for everyone to arrive, there should be three of us, when we're all there go to the next house immediately. If not all of us are there by the end of the night, leave without the ones we're waiting for.

"Rose grab a bag and leave!" Dominique whispered desperately into my ear. I knew from her voice and the screams that it was them. I flung the bag away from me and threw myself out the door. The closest bag was already gone. I looked down the hallway where the front door was wide open and two masked figures stood, wands aimed directly at me. "Accio bag" I shrieked waving my wand. A bag flew into my outstretch arm and grabbed it and disapparated.

The younger of my cousins had been taught in secret to apparate by Teddy and Victorie, they should be fine, all of us will be fine. I hoped so anyway. I landed, spinning, on the thickly carpeted floor. Teddy had given me a rough idea of where I was, so once I stopped spinning, I flung the bag at the wall and sprinted to the loo. I was there for maybe twenty minutes vomiting until the pungent; god awful smell had blocked my nose. I grabbed at a piece of parchment beside the sink and read it through. Our next destination was scrawled on it.

Two distinctive pops later and I was back out in the room I had landed in, gasping for breath. "Where've you been?" I sobbed flinging myself into their arms. "In Hugo's first birthday, what did we fight over?" Al yelled shoving me backwards, against a wall. "What? It was… Who got the biggest slice wasn't it?" I groaned, wiping my full nose on my sleeve. "Okay, now ask me something" he demanded. "How long didn't we speak to each other afterwards?" I muttered, breathing deeply as Dominique stood of to the side, whimpering. "Four months. What were Louis first words?' Al demanded from his other cousin as well. "Firewhisky" she cried, dropping to the floor next to our abandoned bags.

"It's okay, they'll be fine" Al muttered walking away after I handed him the parchment still clutched in my hand. "What took you both so long? Who else is there?" I whispered, flinging myself to Dominique and hugging her. "We were some of the last to leave. They got Lily and I couldn't leave her… I'm going for a walk" Al grunted and handed Dominique the note before he left us. "Al! You could be seen" but all I got in reply was a slammed door. "He'll be fine" I breathed to myself and helped Dominique up. We were in an apartment somewhere; everywhere we were going was either an apartment or a hotel. That's all we knew. I looked around the plain, beige room and stifled a sigh.

"Let's get you to a bed and I'll try to start some breakfast" I muttered and helped her to a room. I nudged open a door as she leaned on me sobbing, it revealed a beautiful baby blue room, perfect for Dominique. "Look, here. It's beautiful" I muttered and led Dominique to the huge, fluffy bed. I laid her down and she rolled away from me, I stroked her hair as sisterly as I could before I left the room closing the door behind me and walking down to the main room which was a kitchen, dining room and lounge.

I began clanking around with pots and pans in the kitchen, doing what I could to distract myself. I was lost in a train of thought, now watching what I was doing and not listening to anything. It was just me, my head, the pain and the sweet smell of freshly made omelettes. My hands traced the familiar movements of watching mum make this every Saturday morning for as long as I could remember. A hand tapped my shoulder and I jumped nearly dropping the perfectly made omelettes as I began serving them. "Sorry, I just, I could smell them" Dominique whispered and stepped around me. In all honesty, I decided as I watched her carefully, she looked like death.

"Here" I muttered shoving her plate into her hands as I took my own and sat down on a big, squishy brown sofa. I flicked on the muggle television and watched some movie about a Lion and his friends a warthog and what I think was a meerkat. There were good songs though so it wasn't as bad as I first thought. "Has anyone tried to contact you?" Albus' voice called as he came jogging in, his clothes were torn and his hair was messy and appeared to be covered in… Blood?

"Where the hell have you been? What happened?" I screamed at him. "Has anyone tried to contact you?" He snapped looking at me furiously. "No. Al what happened?" Dominique breathed, going to his side and examining him. "Nothing, just met a couple of muggles" He snapped and I noticed his bruises and other cuts. "Al-!" I began but he ran off again, down to another bedroom. "I'll take him some food" Dominique muttered and left. I sat there, half turned towards the door, on the ugliest couch and about ready to cry.

A sudden, shrill ring broke me from my thoughts and I lunged for the singing bag. "Hello!" I squeaked into the speaker. "Rose, is this Rose Weasley?" Someone asked desperately. "Yes, who is this?" I breathed suddenly scared. "A friend, you need to get out of there now. People are trying to hurt you; they're climbing the stairs now! Rose you need to get whoever is with you and run!" they yelled and suddenly, on their side, there was a thump, a scream and a sickening crunch before more thumps. I hung up and dropped it, as though it burnt me.

'DOMINIQUE! ALBUS!" I screamed as our door was kicked down. The other two phones began ringing and screams blurred. I spun around to the door and saw five hooded figures standing there wands raised and pointed at me. "Where's Potter?" one snapped and I shuddered before lunging for the three bags and apparating. The last thing I saw was a blinding flash of green, the last thing I heard was an ear-splitting scream and all I felt was the terrible lurch as I vanished to the next safe house.

"Al get Vic on the phone, tell her what happened. I'll look after Rose until she's better" Dominique snapped the second I landed. She caught me as I passed out and I think she carried me to a bed because that's where I woke up. All around was a very numb softness. I could hear shuffling, whispers and a dull, slow hummed tune. I left my eyes closed but there was a little light shining through. I breathed in slowly, my chest rising and falling with every breath as a warm, safe smell filled me up.

I squeezed my eyes a little and winced in slight pain as a sharp jabbing pain interrupted my peace. "Thank Merlin, now get up. Dom's made some Eggs, toast and bacon" Al's voice grunted and I frowned, but open my eyes anyway. "Dom can cook?" I whispered to him and he chuckled. 'That's my point Rose, she can't" he smirked handing me a dressing gown and helped me up. We walked out and into the main room which was all ugly, brown-y and beige-y, I sat down on a seat and Dominique brought over a plate of burnt bacon and toast. Al joined us and we all ate in silence.

I finished early and turned to them. "What happened after the Death Eaters arrived?" I asked. "We heard you scream our names and we ran out in time to see you leave and we left ourselves. We got here first; you collapsed onto Dom and have been passed out for the past day. We've been on the watch" Al muttered taking our plates. "Here, this is your phone, call Teddy. He'll want your side of the story" Dominique muttered and handed me the phone.

"I'll be outside" I muttered and walked out the door and down flights of stairs. A cold breeze bit at me and I wrapped the long black coat tighter around me. My phone chimed and I looked down to see the number. Unknown. I hesitantly opened the text and saw five, simple words. '_Hope I didn't scare you_.' I sucked in a breath and looked around. Who was texting me? '_Who are you_?' I text back and waited anxiously for a text back. Were they here now, watching me, planning to attack me?

'_Your ex'_ they text back and I gasped. Within seconds I was calling him. "Scorpius?" I whispered and he chuckled dryly. "I miss you so much" he groaned. "It really is you!" I breathed disbelievingly. "What's going on? Where are you?" I began firing off the questions before I could stop myself. "I was at the manor, hiding out for a bit right now. They can't know I'm in contact with you" he muttered and I heard shuffling on his end of the phone. He continued what he'd begun. "A man came to see my father after we left for Hogwarts in September. He moved in after a week and forced father into working for him.

"I haven't seen the man yet, nor do I want to, but he sounds dangerous. He had your family rounded up and killed, all except Harry who is currently locked up in my basement. I've been sneaking food in Rose, I swear. Every night if I can, it's getting dangerous around here; I'm trying my best to help though. I haven't seen any of your cousins, they've been watching your family for the whole year, they knew they would send you lot off somewhere else, they just didn't know where. They saw Teddy though, buying supplies, he let his guard down for a second too long.

"They got to you all that night and put a charm on a bag. You must have grabbed it though. I called you the second I saw the chance and told you what was happening. One of them caught me and well, I think you heard some of it. The charm broke and nobody here knows why but now they can't find you and they're back to square one. They have pairs of them placed at certain places all around England. You need to be careful and warn your cousins "He was becoming more tired by the sound of his voice and I rubbed the palms up my hand on my upper arm.

"Scorpius!' someone called. "Rose, I love you. Don't call again; we have to stick to the text thing. Be careful, I love you" he whispered his voice going hoarse before he hung up. I pulled the phone from my ear and looked around once again before shuffling down the road a bit. I found Teddy's phone number and began calling him; I hesitantly lifted the phone to my ear, casting a nervous glance around as I did. "What happened?' he sounded exhausted and pained, as though suffering a great loss.

"I was by myself in the main room when I got a call. I answered it was a friend, Scorpius, he tipped me off that we were being attacked and the Death Eaters attacked just like he said they would. I yelled out and the others met me at the new location. I called him before now and he told me what's been happening, he…" I faltered in my speech. I couldn't bring myself to say it, to admit that my parents were… gone, dead. "Rose tell me" Teddy demanded and I began sobbing and jogging back up to the room.

"He said a m-man met his father, he d-doesn't know who, but t-they planned the attack. T-they killed them, everyone but H-Harry! T-Teddy! Mum and d-dad are gone! Me and H-Hugo have no one to return to!" I was bawling as I sprinted back to the bed I had woken up on. Dom and Al watched me confused and horror stricken. "Rose! Calm down!" Teddy snapped but I couldn't. "THEY'RE DEAD! EVERYONE IS FUCKING DEAD TEDDY!" I screamed at him and hung up by throwing the phone at the wall.

"Rose?' Dominique whispered and tapped her fingers lightly on the wooden door. I looked up from my fit of rage and saw her and Al at the open door looking pale and scared. "Your dad's alive, Al. Everyone else is dead, except the rest of our cousins" I whispered and I swear for just a millisecond Al had a glimmer of hope on his face before it morphed into agony. "Well then that's not too bad is it? It means all we have to do is rescue him and he can fix everything" he nodded looking hopeful. "Someone is already onto that, we need to hide out and let them deal with it, our parents won't want us hurt" I snapped at him and stomped over and slammed the door in their faces.

I fell to my bed sobbing and a complete wreck. My hair was no doubt tangled from days of not being brushed, my clothes were hardly clean, my bed was a complete tangle of sheets, my head was pounding and I was surrounded by the sounds of sobbing from me and another person, most likely Dominique. My phone rang and I looked up hesitantly, he said we couldn't call each other. I carefully stepped over to the phone and looked at the number. It wasn't Scorpius, it was Victorie. I slid open the muggle phone and held it a centimetre or so from my ear and whispered a dull 'hullo'.

"What the hell is going on? Teddy is a wreck and said something about everyone being dead" she snapped and I had one simple request before I told her anything, get everyone else here first. "Rose that would mean we'd have to have the big meet up sooner than planned" Victorie told me in her No-we-are-not-doing-it voice. "If you want to know, we've all got to know" I nearly yelled at her. "Fine, tomorrow morning, eight am sharp, Trafalgar Square" she muttered and hung up. A couple of minutes later Dominique and Al came in claiming they got a text that there would be a meeting in Trafalgar Square, I smiled and began to get ready for a shower.

A good half hour of boiling hot water and tonnes of soap and shampoo later, I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie (guess you don't need to guess my favourite colours then, huh?) and was sat with Dominique trying to distract ourselves with stupid muggle TV. "What do you think happened to them before they died?" she finally whispered and we hugged each other. "I think they saved us Dom, I really do. The Death Eaters saw mum get me and Hugo out, I hope they killed her on the spot instead of torturing her" I answered her softly as she stroked back my hair. We shared the big sister role with each other because we both relied on each other at different times. Now we both relied on each other as Al washed up in the bathroom.

"We have to go to the meeting don't we?" she breathed, pain flickered over her face. "You don't have to say anything though, I get that honour all to myself" I said sarcastically. I looked up at her and we sort of started leaning on each other as we slowly fell asleep watching the most boring muggle show I had ever seen, worse than the ones Grandma Granger used to make me watch. My dream scared me, but then, when aren't dreams scary when you're on the run?

**Sorry this took so long. I hope you understand. A special thanks to MidnightAngel, whose support is never ending. HHx **


	4. Chapter 4

_The Dream  
><span>I was watching my dad the day everything began. I glided along with him, not needing to move at all as my dream forced me to follow. He'd been coming home when he saw the dark mark over our smoking house and pulled up on the side of the road, pulled out his wand and sprinted to the house. Despite being a block or two away, he managed to run the entire way. What I thought were just flickering lights turned out to be raging fires contained inside the house. My dad's and mine cries mingled into shrieks of pain as we found mum's dead body upon him kicking down the door._

"_Hermione!" he screamed and began crying. A sight no daughter should ever be forced to see. I looked away from them, as he dragged the body out the house; I looked up and into the face of a fiery snake. I screamed in shock and dad gasped. 'Fiendfyre" he muttered and I moaned. I heard about this, mum told me about it, _it was unstoppable_. I watched as it swallowed pieces of furniture whole and scorched anything it touched. Suddenly dad was gliding past me and I spun around to see a bunch of Death Eaters had their wands pointed at him. They were using the Imperius curse on my father. I screamed his name as he turned around and picked up my mother's limp body. He began a slow, steady march, as though to a funeral beat, as he walked past the front door and straight into the waiting mouth of a flaming leopard. _

I screamed as reality swirled around me and I woke up. The smell of burnt toast greeted me and bright, sunlight hurt my eyes. "You've got half hour to get ready" Al grunted, chucking fresh clothes and a bag at me. "Thanks, none for me Dom" I muttered and slouched off to the bathroom where I rinsed my face and changed into black pants and a grey top this time. I shoved my bag on my shoulder and met the other two who were standing hand in hand and looking deadly nervous. I almost doubled back into the loo. Instead, I swallowed and took Al's other, outstretched hand.

We arrived just on time, as everyone else slowly arrived too. We walked out the dark alley in a mob of red hair and trudged our way down to, not the square, but Green Park, where we sat in a group under a tree with Teddy and I at the head of them all. A breeze let my hair fly around me and the tree provided shade from the uncomfortably bright sun. Everyone looked exhausted and worried; I could practically smell the fear oozing off of them. They were all silent but it didn't stop the loud chatter from the crowds of people greet us.

"Rose made us meet here today because she wanted to tell everyone something at the same time" Teddy stated and turned to me, along with everyone else. "I got a call from Scorpius. His d-dad got a visitor" they were all looking at me, depending on my every word. I nearly turned around right then and just ran away. I couldn't tell them their parents were dead, I couldn't tell them Harry was being tortured… But I had to, for their sake. "Look, I'm not a Gryffindor for a r-reason. Harry is the only one of any of our relatives who is alive. But he's not okay and Scorpius is trying to help him" I gushed and some of them cried out. I know I did.

Hugo flung himself at me and I hugged him tightly. "I love you Rose" he sobbed wrapping his arms around me. "Hugo, you're fifteen, you need to man up" I sobbed, holding him as close as humanely possible. "Can I come with you, Al and Dom? Please, I don't like being with Lily and James. I feel left out" he whimpered. "We all do. You can't anyway, you know we're paired how we are for a reason" I whispered to him, kissing his temple with all the sisterly love I could muster. All the siblings were together, hugging each other, comforting one another and crying. My phone suddenly started buzzing in my pocket and I extracted myself from Hugo to see who it was. Scorpius.

"H-Hello?" I stammered into the speaker with everyone watching. "The phones are being tracked!" he screeched and a loud, echoing slap resounded from where ever he was. I dropped the phone and breathed the words he spoke. Hugo scrambled for the phone and put it on speaker. "Don't-You-Ever-Betray-Us-AGAIN" the last word was yelled as someone hit Scorpius over and over again. I snatched the phone away, threw it to the ground and jumped on them. 'What are you waiting for?" I hissed to the others and they were soon jumping on their own phones.

"We're going to have to stick to patronus' those of you who can't produce them, practise. I know it's hard, virtually impossible for some, but we need to. Now scat, we have to go on to our next locations" Victorie snapped at us all and nearly everyone dispersed at once, running in different directions to get out of the muggles sights. I looked around wildly, I didn't know where my next place to go was, Al and Dom had never mentioned it to me. "Rose!" Al yelled and grabbed my hand and began pulling me away from two running muggles… who just happened to be carrying sticks. "Where-?"I tried to scream but the wind got blown out of me as I fell to the ground.

I tripped over a bag. I grabbed it and began running again; Al and Dom were watching me, a look of utmost horror on their faces. They held out their hands and I grabbed on just a curse hit me and we disappeared in front of a couple of thankfully, not watching muggles. I had fallen to the ground bleeding heavily; Dom and Al were casting spells on me as I faded in and out of consciousness. "Rose don't leave us now", "We need you Rose, don't go", "You can't leave Hugo like this" and "What about Scorpius?" were whispered to me and echoed in my head like a never ending curse, like the incredible pain tearing through me.

I couldn't see, I couldn't even breathe, but I refused to leave. Hugo needed me, hell, even _they_ needed me. With a shuddering gasp I managed to utter healing spells, books for them to find and potions that would help. Dominique went to find everything while Al tended my wounds. I soon noticed that they were both crying, sobbing to each other and recalling favourite memories to me. "Fix me or die Albus" I managed to stammer with my final breath until just couldn't do anything at all but lay there and listen, unsure of whether I was conscious or not.

"She'll be fine, a few scars and bruises. You should have called me earlier" someone whispered. "We know we were just scared" two other people admitted, then I was swallowed by darkness again. I was suddenly conscious of breathing and being somewhere unfamiliar. Voices interrupted me. "We should start getting dinner ready, we've wasted the whole day already" a girl muttered and there was the sound of someone standing. "Yeah, I'll watch over her, you go get it ready" a boy sighed and a hand began dabbing at my face with a wet cloth. Then I was out again, just like a light.

A fire was burning me to crisp. I was trying to scream and squirm but I couldn't, no sound escaped me and my body felt like led. "She's burning up again Dom, go fetch some water" a gruff voice demanded. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, instead a hand was placed over mine and water was thrown onto my face. That had me awake. I wrenched my eyes open and began gasping for breath. "Where are we?" I demanded of the other two. Dominique had a little colour in her face and her clothes looked slightly grubby but otherwise she was fine. Al was much the same but his hair was far messier than usual. "Safe-house number three. You've been out for five days and we were waiting for you to get up before we moved" Al answered immediately and began drying me off.

"I remember going to the park and we had the meeting, when my phone began going off. That's all I can remember" I whispered to them. "It was Scorpius; he told us the phones were being tracked so we had to smash them. That's when Death Eaters appeared, everyone ran but you didn't know where to go so we went to help you. Just as we left a Death Eater hit you with a curse, we don't know what one, and we got you here. You told us some spells that would help before you passed out and we called Victorie" Dominique muttered and I nodded.

"I need w-water" I coughed and Dominique filled me up a glass and handed it to me. "Thanks" I muttered before sipping it slowly. "It's five, I'll start dinner" Al sighed and stretched before walking out back to the kitchen. I looked around my surroundings and saw that the room was light greens and purples with drapes over the curtains. I was lying in a big, fluffy bed, with too many sheets and there was an armchair beside me, three bags at the foot of the bed and a whole heap of books and medical stuff on a table next to the armchair. "He's come to be quite an alright chef" Dominique smiled, taking the glass as I handed it back to her and putting it on the table. "We'll have to teach you so if we got separated we'd all be fine" I breathed, lifting myself into a sitting position.

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked after two moments. "Yeah… No. They got Roxanne and Lucy" she whispered and I could literally feel the colour drain out of me. "Have we heard anything from Scorpius?" I asked and she shook her head, her eyes were half closed and she looked exhausted. "I think I got hit with a different type of Sectumsempra, that's what the spells I told you would have been for. I think we should research more into it though" I tried to change the topic, I didn't want to talk about anything miserable and researching something was such a Rose Weasley thing to do, I almost felt excited at the idea of having something to do.

"That's what we've been doing, researching. We've discovered muggle ways of survival by watching this stupid show, we've read books on spells that could help, but we think we'd rather not use magic because they could be tracking us. We want to do everything as muggle like as possible" she explained, as sounds of cooking reached our ears, accompanied by a couple of cuss words too. I chuckled a little and sipped more of the water as Dominique handed it to me. "I think you should wash up before you go eat, we only stripped you down to your knickers because the clothes could infect you and I couldn't get clothes on you" she smiled and I nodded.

"Okay, help me there won't you?" I asked and she nodded. We carefully pealed the sheets away from me and I was shocked to see the amount of blood that was covering me. "We tried to wipe it away but it just stuck, and Victorie said no magic" Dominique explained as she gently hauled me to my feet. "It's fine, I can deal with it in the tub" I mumbled and she nodded, carrying me carefully to the bathroom that continued on from this room. There was a large bath, a toilet, towels and a shower as well as a sink. Clothes were on the floor, in a messy bundle, so I carefully stepped over them, leaning on Dominique. She carefully lowered me into the huge bath and began fiddling with the dials that started the water.

"I can do it from here" I assured her and she left, slowly shutting the door behind her. The boiling water got rid of most the blood and I used soap to ease off the rest. It was a long, painful process which revealed a tonne of scars and bruises decorating my skin. I rinsed out my hair with flowery shampoo, cleaned myself all over before jumping up and wrapping a towel around me, my underwear discarded on the floor. I slowly staggered out the loo and back into the bedroom. I could smell the cooked food and my stomach grumbled as I quickly changed into some running pants and a loose shirt. I walked back out to where the others were and grabbed a plate of beans, toast and eggs.

"We need to plan something. I feel useless just sitting around all the time" Al decided as we finished our food. "I need to get into contact with Scorpius, he might be able to tell us something-"I broke off midsentence because a shiny werewolf came bounding through the door. And Teddy spoke. _Get out of the safe-houses now! Death Eaters have found out where they all are!_ I turned to the other two who were watching me. "Grab the bags!" I finally shrieked throwing my plate to the wall. They jumped up, grabbed all the bags from the other rooms and I grabbed their arms just as our door was burst down and I apparated us away.

**A chapter a day keeps bad comments away? How are we all? I hope you're liking it so far, let me know in some reviews! HH x**


	5. Chapter 5

_We had escaped_ was my first thought. "Where are we?" Dominique moaned as we had landed on our backs in a forest a little way away from St Catchpole after being chased by Death Eaters. "Near the Burrow" I groaned and examined my now bleeding wounds. "Is this the place we made that tree house?" Al chuckled, helping up Dominique. "Yeah, you guys find that place. Take the bags. I'm going to sit here for a second" I mumbled, poking and prodding my legs. They looked at me confused but I waved my arm airily, urging for them to continue on.

I watched them leave and grabbed leaves around me to stop the blood from escaping too fast. I applied a bit of pressure and cleaned it up with my wand. It was the best I could do really, with no supplies. I followed my cousin's footsteps in the muddy ground, the smell of fresh stream water and outside surrounding me as I staggered along, my legs burning in pain, my hands itching as they steadied me when I fell. I was aching as I finally reached the "Weasley Potter Family Tree House" as the sign stated, hanging from the branch level with our heads at last. I smiled fondly as memories flooded back.

"_Mum! Mummy! MUM!" Hugo yelled as I watched from the little creek we used to play in. "What Hugo?" mum snapped back, she was in the middle of talking with Aunty Audrey and I knew not to interrupt her when she was. I watched as Audrey stifled a giggle and smirk as Hugo began stammering his words, his need to speak having appeared to have left him. "Um… James! Yeah, Lucy, Fred, me and Roxanne were building a tree house when James and-"he was interrupted by aunt Ginny who was walking past, listening to Harry and Ron. "What's James done now?" she asked, you could hear the groan in her voice already. "Urgh. I was building a tree house with Lucy, Fred and Roxanne when James and Lily scribbled on the sign and said it was theirs! They're not playing nicely!" he complained pulling mum's hand in his attempt to get her to pay more attention._

_I climbed out the creek and Nana Weasley wrapped me up in a towel before I got to them. "Can I see the tree house?" I asked carefully, so as not to upset my rule abiding brother further. "You could, but they're not letting anyone but Potter's near!" he cried and I could see mum was about to laugh. "Merlin Hugo, you need to grow up" I muttered and instantly mum and Ginny were chiding me. "Mum! I want to play in the tree house!" Hugo screamed and the rest of our cousins turned to look._

"_What tree house?" They all called and Hugo yelled out in his frustration. I smirked as he began jumping around and screaming out. "Alright! Calm down Hugo!" Mum yelled as her and Ginny followed him. He led the way, a little further into the 'forest' until we came across a castle of a tree house. "You made this?" I whispered to him as the reset of our cousins arrived. "JAMES SIRIUS BLOODY POTTER!" Ginny screamed making me jump. Hugo began grinning crazily as Fred, Roxanne and Lucy screamed bloody murder. _

"_Welcome mother, to our humble new house!" James grinned, his head poking out from a window. "Get out here now! And you Lily, Albus!" Ginny snapped and he obediently led his siblings over to us. "Did you build this Hut?" she asked her voice deadly serious. "No! Weren't you listening Ginny?" Hugo nearly screeched. "Tell-tale!" Lily yelled at him. "Yeah, tell-tale Hugo" Albus joined in and they broke into a chorus of it. "Stop it both of you!" Ginny yelled. "God Ginny, you sound like your mother!" Hermione giggled and was silenced by a single glare. _

"_Did you build it or not?" Ginny asked her eldest, one more time. "Nope, but I own it. It is on dad's land-"James tried but was interrupted by the yells that it was actually on Nana Weasley's land who was a Weasley not a Potter. "Fine!" James yelled back. There was a sudden deafening scream from all the children there, that day. "Shut it!" Ginny yelled. 'Kids! Calm down!" mum was yelling. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Nana finally screamed and she came storming over. Everyone fell silent and watched as she towered over us all. "Hugo started it!" James, Al and Lily snapped instantly. "No I didn't!" Hugo yelled back. "You did!" Fred, Roxanne and Lucy yelled. "STOP!" Nana screamed and I laughed. One of her burning glares later though and I'd become a mute for the rest of the time she was there. _

_She tore the sign from where they had propped it against a wall, and scribbled out The Potter part of it. Instead she scrawled Family Tree House. "There, now we have to share it. No more arguments and if there are any more fights over this lovely little house, I will burn it down" she smiled pleasantly and left. Yeah, my Nana scared me too. When she left the Weasley/Potter children all pushed forward and scrambled into the house. I could hear mum and Ginny trying to control us as I climbed up the rope ladder, their screams drowned by our cheers. The tree house was made of wood, obviously, and it had two rope ladders. It looked as though it were two stories high and had a lot of windows. Inside was all of Grandpa's old furniture and a couple of items no doubt donated by George. I find the ladder leading up to the second floor and climbed it eagerly, proving my suspicion it was held up by magic. _

I smiled when I realised it hadn't changed the slightest. I climbed the ladder as though it were yesterday, more memories leaking back in my head. "Just started wondering where you were" Dominique smiled as I climbed in the tiny door. "I had a few scratches to fix up" I answered, taking a seat beside her. "I was going to go to town, under a different appearance, and buy some food and stuff to keep here" Al suggested, standing from his seat. "I would go but I don't think they'd take well to my overall appearance. Me and Dominique will clean up here" I smiled and he nodded, took a bag and left. Dominique stood up and climbed upstairs to where we used to sleep as kids when we snuck down here.

"I'll clean up here because it's worse and you can do down there" she called after a while and I agreed and started picking up old food wrappers and drink cans. After twenty minutes we were done and sat down on the old chair. "There's no TV to distract us" she breathed heavily and I nodded. "We're going to have to actually think and remember stuff" I sighed. "I don't want to think Rosie, I'll remember my mama and papa" she whispered. "I know. It's going to hurt" I whispered back. "I'm not ready" we complained at the same time. "I can't do this" I groaned and flung myself from the chair and up the ladder. I rested on my old, favourite yellow unicorn sleeping bag and laid there thinking. We were going to need to plan escape routes, emergency exits, hiding places, where to go next and everything…

I guess I was slightly relieved that we couldn't mourn just yet, I needed a distraction and right now, evading my death seemed pretty acceptable. I found one of our old quills; ink and parchment tucked away and began scribbling down ideas. I did know the area pretty well; Lily, Hugo, Al and I were probably the ones who knew it the best. I sighed as even more memories came back and tears began harbouring behind my eyes. I breathed in deeply, the smell of safety and familiarity at long last. We would be fine here; nobody knows this place apart from Weasley's and Potter's, most of whom were dead. That's when I broke down.

"Rose?" Dominique called for me from the floor below. "Just wait!" I called back and tried to clear myself up. "I know you're crying" she sighed and her head appeared over the gap where the ladder was. I looked up bashfully and sighed. "Everything's going wrong! I-I'm supposed to be at home right now, watching m-m-mum and H-Hugo arguing over a b-book! I'm supposed to get d-dad to like S-Scorpius so I can go out with him. Merlin Dominique, I think I fucking l-love him! And now dad's d-dead and I'll never know if I'm allowed to go o-out with him!" I sobbed flinging myself at her, once she'd carefully climbed up.

"Uncle Ron doesn't want you to go out with him Rosie, he needs you to go out with him. Because then, you'll find peace and be as happy as you could be" Dominique whispered as we huddled over the hatch, her stroking my hair back as I snotted all over her. "Dom, I don't even t-think I'll live to see the end of this" I admitted, cringing as I said the words. "Rose honey, you're related, directly, from both the brains and the rock of the Golden Trio. If you don't survive then the rest of us don't have a chance!' she tried to lighten up my horrible mood but it didn't work. "Dominique, it doesn't matter who the hell I'm related to, just because mum's smart doesn't mean I am, just because dad was a chess legend doesn't mean I will be" I snapped shuffling away from her.

"Rose, please stop it. If you break we all break. You may not know it, but you're the only reason I'm sane, Al's sane" she breathed, following me slowly. "Dominique, quit it" I snapped and crawled over to the open window. "Rose" she sighed and I listened as she slowly climbed back down the ladder. I began crying harder and started shaking until eventually, I cried myself to sleep. I dreamed of Hogwarts and time spent with Scorpius in abandoned classrooms. Until a dark cloud fell and war wreaked havoc. I woke up gasping and surrounded by the sleeping forms of Albus and Dominique. I shimmied out of my sleeping bag, grabbed the closest Hogwarts bag and crept down the ladder.

In the room beneath the one they occupied, I quickly changed into some jeans and a blank tank top. I scrawled a note on some parchment, telling them I'd gone for a walk and will be back soon, and I crept away from the hut and all of its damn memories. At first I was walking through all the trees, breathing in familiar air, walking a familiar path. Then I ran because more memories were tugging at me, pulling me side to side shoving me away from some peace. I was running, and running and running. Trying to escape the cage the Hut had become, trying to escape reality, trying to escape what was coming my way.

Out of the shadows crept something dark, an animal maybe. It began snatching at my legs, trying to pull me in. Soon though, it wasn't just my legs, it was grabbing my sleeves, my hair even my ears, in an attempt to pull me into its never ending darkness. "No! Please, stop!" I begged, sobbing as I slapped them away and began sprinting wildly, in no general direction. Then the whispers came, clouding around me in a storm of quiet voices. I recognised voices, the voices of people I'd known who had died; my parents, my aunts and my uncles; all talking, accusing me.

"NO!" I bellowed and leaped forward into the lightness of daytime without the trees concealing the sun. I looked down and wiped away mud from where I must have tripped and stray twigs and leaves. I patted down my no doubt matted hair and joined the throng of early rising muggles. I looked around at all the seemingly normal people whose biggest concern might be what's for dinner, or whose getting fired next at work. A tear slipped out my eyes as I ducked into a candy shop. I browsed down the aisles, remembering all the times James and I would sneak down here.

"Can I help you miss?" the old, balding attendant asked, smiling down at me. "Oh, no, I'm just browsing for now" I smiled and he nodded and limped away. I looked around, an unsettling feeling rising inside me, almost as though I were being watched. "Hello Weasley" someone called, waving enthusiastically. I turned at the sound of my surname and regretted the action instantly. If it were a Death Eater checking to see if it really was me, I gave myself away. I saw a flash before pushing a muggle aside and running. "No, Rose wait!" an unbelievably familiar voice yelled but I ignored it, duh, polyjuice potion. I pushed myself harder and tripped, face planting the harsh, muggle road.

"Rose!" someone breathed, swooping down on me and helping me up. "Over here" they muttered gruffly and pulled me further into the crowd of people. "Let go off me!" I growled, struggling against their strong familiar hands. "I'm Scorpius, please just stop struggling and I'll get you out safe" he whispered and I calmed down slightly. "When did we last see each other?" I whispered and I looked up into the familiar eyes, but the wrong hair. "On the express; I swore to never let anything hurt you ever again. Now come on" he grunted and took my hand in his as I calmed down completely and let him sweep me away, not leaving a trail.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed in his ear as he led me into a Pharmacy. "I thought you'd go back to the Hut, but I couldn't find it and I've had to run away" he answered easily, grabbing a couple of chocolate bars and energy drinks. "I'll show you where we are" I decided as he paid and we stood in a corner eating quietly. "Go into the rest room and change your hair first" he said and I nodded, understanding why. Inside the cubicle, with the door locked and barricaded, I withdrew my wand from my waistband and pointed it to my head. A few muttered spells later, my hair was longer, a rich, chocolate-y brown with blonde highlights. I quickly tied it into a messy ponytail and changed the colour of my jeans just as an extra precaution.

I sidled back out the room and quickly found Scorpius leaning against a wall casually, with shorter black hair hanging in his eyes and looking at birthday cards. I walked up next to him and smiled. "Good idea, with the jeans. Here wear this too" he smiled and shrugged off his denim jacket. "You leave first. Walk down the road three blocks meet me inside the bar. I'll be there in half hour" he assured me and with a peck on the forehead he had me out the door and into the bustling road of Ottery St Catchpole.

I staggered a few steps but quickly fixed up my footing and was at a slow walk down the road, checking my watch every five minutes. Let me tell you, they dragged by. I walked into three different shops, one café and still reached the bar ten minutes early. I sat down and ordered a glass of coke as I waited, praying he'd bring more money as I had none. "I hope you're going to pay for that" his voice was exhausted as he slid into the booth. "Only if you have the money" I smiled, offering him a sip. "Rushing things aren't we?" he chuckled, taking the glass from my hand and smiling. "Well, mightn't be as much time as we hoped" I whispered and his eyes darkened.

"Don't say that Rose. Don't even think it" he muttered and I shook my head, taking the glass back. "Let's get going shall we?" he smiled and I nodded, slurping up the rest of the coke. We stood, he chucked a couple of bills on the table and we left arm in arm. The sun was pretty bright compared to the dark bar, but I walked out anyway, I wanted to talk to Scorpius somewhere safe. "I love you, you know" he smiled, handing me sunnies. "I love you too, always have" I whispered, taking them and sliding them on my eyes. He bent his head down and kissed me casually as we neared the start of the forest.

"After you, milady" he said bowing, nodding me forward and hesitantly I went. Tree branches snagged on my clothes but I didn't care, I felt safe in Scorpius' arms. I would look into his eyes occasionally until, at last, we arrived. "Just here, Dominique and Albus should be up by now" I murmured slowly ascending the rope ladder. "Nice view" he smirked as I flushed. "Don't you dare!" I squeaked, sliding up and he followed me careful not to slip. "Rose? Who have you got with you?" Dominique called from the floor above. "It's Scorpius; he's been looking out for us!" I called back, diving into his arms for a hug. Dominique came flying down the ladder with her wand raised.

**Thank you all for reading! Reviews would be great haha HHx**


	6. Chapter 6

Dominique's eyes were on fire as she aimed her wand at me and Scorpius as we stood not far from the ladder. "What were Louis' first words?" she demanded and I quickly replied, "Firewhisky." She nodded and turned to Scorpius, her eyes shining brilliantly. "What happened when we first met?" she yelled at him, "Al shoved me and I face planted your boobs" he flushed and she smiled, lowering her wand. "Good memories Scorpius" she smirked and he rolled his eyes. "You should come up with a better question" he muttered as Al joined us, chuckling. "You face planted her boobs?" I asked accusingly and he groaned. "Don't worry, you could hardly tell she had any at the time… Not that they've changed much" he assured us and I couldn't stop the bubble of laughter.

"You are the world's biggest jerk" she hissed and stormed off. "So where've you been?" Al asked handing us a packet of crisps each. "Town, they've got Death Eaters patrolling there so be careful when you go out" Scorpius informed him. "I went for a walk because I was getting too clouded up here, we met up when a couple of them spotted me. Hence the change of hair colour" I smiled and Al nodded as Victorie munched her way through her own crisp. "So how's everything at the manor, mate?" the conversation turned to Scorpius.

"Horribly, I'd say I'm only a day away from having spells put against me coming in. Mum is trying to help me; I've made her promise to feed Harry as often as possible. I know mum and dad hate what they have to do, but they're in no position to stop and as soon as action is taken; they're going to try and trap him in the manor. At least, that's what I've been told, just so you know though, my name is mud in that house currently they could be lying to me" he stated and I shuddered. He wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled into him, breathing in the strong and familiar scent, wondering if this would be our last hug.

"So what's with the hair?" Dominique finally asked and I stifled a giggle. "We um, had to change our appearance to throw them off. I think it worked but I'll leave in an hour, to go check and then go back home" Scorpius explained and I practically whimpered. "Do you have to go? I mean, we could do with an extra man around" Al grunted and Dominique smirked. "Scared of losing you masculinity?" Scorpius teased. "I can't anyway; I'm more help at the Manor. But when I'm kicked out, I'll send you a patronus and we can meet up" he agreed and I snuggled further into him, slowly falling asleep.

"Rose, get up" someone breathed; their sweet, minty breath tickling my ear. "Wassup?" I moaned, clutching to the jacket around me as it threatened to leave. "Come on" they chuckled and I moaned. It was quiet and I was very warm, wrapped up like a baby in a quilt. My eyelids felt heavy but I wrenched them open to the perfect picture, Scorpius, his hair back to normal, leaning over me, trying to get his jacket, a smirk planted on his face. "Noo, not now" I moaned, holding the coat closer to me as I rolled over. I think Dominique and Al must have disappeared somewhere and would no doubt be back soon.

"Rose, I love you, but for Merlin's sake get up now or I'll be extra, extra late back to DEB" he murmured and I breathed in the deep, masculine smell of Scorpius Malfoy. "I love you too, but I don't know what a Deb is so you have to stay here now" I muttered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to my level so I could plant a kiss on his lips. "Death Eater Base, now lemme go" he whispered and I groaned. "Please don't leave" I whispered back and he chuckled, before picking me up, dropping me gently on my feet and removing his jacket.

"Love you" I sighed, admitting to myself that it was inevitable that he should leave. "Here keep this; it has a spell so when I touch the other half I'll know where you are. I love you too" he whispered, pressing something into my hand before he left. "Bye" I whispered as I watched him disappear. I sniffled for a moment or two before I climbed up the ladder and wrapped myself up in my Unicorn Bag before finally looking at his gift to me. It was a small silver ring that wrapped around my finger and had green leaves at the top and bottom. It was beautiful, and I pressed my lips to its steely cold before I drifted into a fitful sleep.

It was a dream of bad omens, a dream revealing every single fear I ever had. I watched myself growing up, my fears being something small and utterly childish when I was young to things I couldn't yet understand when I was old. And then I woke up. Gasping at first, nearly screaming my head off. I calmed myself down by breathing in the familiar smells and coming accustom to my surroundings. I slipped out the bag and made my way down to the main room. A glow emitted from my ring and I used it to guide my way to where Al had hid the bags and food.

Soon enough I was wearing a black hoodie and different jeans, my hair was tied up and I was forcing myself to eat a crisp sandwich. Dominique eventually joined me, already dressed in a flowing red dress and with her hair pinned back, behind her head. "I think we should exercise. If anything happened we'll need to be as best prepared as we can physically and here we can prepare for that" she sighed, swinging herself down beside me. "I didn't think it would be you who suggested this, especially when you're in a dress" I muttered and she grinned.

"I know, I think I'll only do the running and maybe even swimming if that'll help. But we shouldn't be sitting around so much, and we're pretty safe out here" she sighed, breathing heavily and closing her eyes for a brief second. She evidently didn't want to do this, neither did I and I doubted Al would. But we all felt like we had to, like we had no choice, and besides, it was a good enough distraction. I sighed and stretched, I really wasn't sure if it was such a brilliant idea, but in reality, I knew it was more than brilliant and completely necessary. "Okay, we'll wait for Al to get up then we'll make a schedule" I grumbled and she beamed at me.

"No need to wait, let's start planning" Al's voice called from upstairs and we both smiled as he descended to ladder. The next hour was spent planning what the rest of our time at the Hut would be spent doing. We'd decided we'd have to get up at about six in the morning and spend half an hour to get ready, I had found a spell in year five that we'd use to wake up on time. We have to start the day with a sprint down to the creek with our bags; there we would either be swimming lengths or practicing wand combat with each other. After two hours there, we sprint back to the Hut where we clean up before practicing concealment charms.

After an early lunch, we have hand to hand combat outside for a couple of hours taking it in turns to have two against one, then we go back inside to study spells and potions by books and sharing our notes. After only an hour of that we go for a sprint around the forest's trees and maybe the outskirts of the town. Then we go back to the Hut to do more studying, have an early, hopefully healthy dinner, free time and eventually bed, whenever we're ready. For the first two days we were pretty crap but slowly, with a lot of yelled arguments, we got better.

After a month of this, I'd become the fittest I have ever been before. I actually had a really good figure, I felt healthier and I was certainly happier. I knew the others were feeling the same because we were cracking jokes more, smiling and laughing a lot, we ate better, slept longer and even exercised during free time. I should have known it was too good to last, that the dark cloud hovering was a storm of shit waiting to explode all over us. It was pouring down with rain since we'd woken up so we had decided we'd deserved a break anyway. We had done a jog around the Hut a couple times before marching inside and doing push-ups or research. It wasn't too fun but it was enough to appease me.

A clap of lightning lit the room, revealing Al and Dominique talking together on the floor, leaning against a wall. A loud bag made me jump because I was so absorbed in the book I was reading. We couldn't hear them climbing up the ladder below us, we didn't see them fly through the windows above, but we did see them attack. It was when the lightning lit up the room and Al lunged forward for his wand on the table. Dominique screamed and dove to push me out the way of a flying green curse. My book went flying and I looked up wildly to see six hooded figures, wand raised and pointed at Al.

I rolled forward and snatched my wand from the floor and managed to stun two of them. Al got another one and Dominique another two. Al was duelling the other Death Eater while I tied up and gagged the other five with Dominique's help. With a horrible screech Al was hit by a curse and began screaming a bloodcurdling scream. "NO!" Dominique screeched and flung herself at the laughing figure. I ran to Al and helped him up just as little pop's indicated the arrival of more people. "Get out of here Dominique!" I yelled and grabbed two bags before apparating. A guilt flooded through me as the realisation that I had abandoned my cousin hit me.

"Rose!" Al yelled accusingly and I whimpered. "I didn't mean to! There was nothing we could have done, others had turned up and if we'd spent another second there they could have killed us all or lit the Hut on fire!" I sobbed, tears cascading down my cheeks. "I'm going to go find her!" Al snapped and disappeared with one of the bags in a little pop. "NO!" I yelled and looked around me. I realised I had apparated us to a little muggle camping place my mum had insisted on visiting when I was six. Hugo had only been four so dad had been unsure, however it quickly became one of my fondest childhood memories.

"_Come on Rose, into the car" mum smiled, plugging in my belt and sitting next to dad in the front while I was with Hugo in the back seats. "Everyone in class were jealous that I got to go camping before school was over, mummy" I giggled, thinking it was the best thing to skip school and go on a camping trip. "Yeah? Well, don't think you'll get off easy honey. I did used to teach you know, I'll make sure you have something to do" she beamed and dad laughed in the front. "Hermione, she's the smartest in the class, damn well better than me. I don't think there's anything else she doesn't already know" dad smirked and mum slapped the back of his head making Hugo erupt into a fit of giggles._

"_Mummy! You could have hurt daddy!" I exclaimed and she laughed. "Don't worry sweetie. His skulls to thick" she teased and I squealed in laughter. Mum pulled out the drive once dad checked our seats and we were speeding down the highway in a matter of minutes. "So you're one hundred percent sure this place is safe, they are pretty young you know" dad said worriedly to mum. "Ronald, my parents took me here all the time when I was their age, are you implying there is something wrong with me?" she snapped a little colour rising to her cheeks. "Well, you are a bit of a workaholic, complete and utter nerd, waspish" he looked at mum and smirked as he continued "beautiful, kind, caring and more than I deserve." Mum cooed at that and I mimed vomiting to Hugo who laughed some more. "What's going on back there?" dad laughed turning in his feet to face us. "Rosie bein' funny" Hugo shrieked making mum laugh too. _

The following days of that trip were never short of amazing. I was allowed to go on swings and slides, play on a bouncy castle and even swim in a little kid pool with dad, I always had lots of food, Hugo was always keeping mum busy so dad could sneak me places… Now the place was in ruins. Old cabins were left half standing, the pool was green, the sand was covered in cat poop and nearly nothing looked safe. More tears rose to my eyes as I walked around, looking at places I used to play. "Oh mummy, daddy" I whimpered, hugging myself as I breathed in deeply. I wanted my old life back, I want to kiss Scorpius, to wake up and eat waffles. I don't want to fucking fight anymore.

"Rose!' someone yelled, I heard the sound of running footsteps and things being thrown out the way. "Scorpius?" I screamed, hiding myself behind a pile of burnt rubble. "Yeah, where are you?" he yelled back. "Near the buildings" I called and listened as he neared me. His feet came close to where I was so I pointed my wand at them and asked the question. "What were you're last words to me on the Hogwarts Express?" I breathed, panting heavily. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again" he recited and I scrambled out of my hiding spot and into his arms. "Why are you here? I thought you were at the manor!" I squeaked and he whispered that he'd not been there in ages.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh no_" I moaned, kissing him on the mouth. "What about Harry?" I whimpered and he rolled his shoulders. "I'm sorry Rose. I don't think he'll survive, but mum will try" he whispered but I pulled away from him and faced the ruins I'd just been hiding in. "Can you find the rest of them? My family, tell them. I need time alone. I'll send you a patronus though, you'll always know where I am" I muttered and with a small pop he left, leaving behind only a whisper of the words "I love you".

I dropped to the ground the second he left and bawled for all I was worth. I curled myself into the foetal position and sobbed more and more. Eventually it began raining and I watched helplessly as my bag became drenched and my wand just laid there, in the mud, watching me. The rain got heavier and heavier until I drifted off to sleep, a blur of colours and voices ringing in my head as I woke up.

**I've noticed how small the chapters look and I just thought I'd let you know, they are more than 2000 words long each haha  
>More reviews guys! HHx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly began waking up from the blurry and heavy dream. With a load groan I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sleeping in a pile of muddy, sludge, surrounded by damp mud and a foul stench. My bag sat a few feet away with my wand right beside it. I breathed deeply as I stood up and checked the scars from the fight a month or so ago now. They were nearly fully healed, but our encounter last night evidently didn't help.

I slumped forwards and grabbed my bag, muttering a string of cuss' under my breath as I picked up my wand as well and began strolling down the street, my head in another place. It was raining again and I couldn't will myself to lift my wand and reflect the drops as they drenched me. I was by myself with no idea of when Al or Dominique would find me. I couldn't bear to be around anyone anyway, but those two were the ones I'd been through the most with, without them I started to feel like it was me against the world.

It was a long walk to nowhere, along an empty road with nothing. Nobody was around, there were no buildings, just a lone, long, stretch of unending road. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder and walked harder and faster, against the howling wind and the pain protesting against any movements in my legs. My pace picked up, my breathes in shorter pants and soon enough I was sprinting. My hair fell out of its ponytail, my cheeks had undoubtedly burned red, my eyes began watering and my lungs burned. I tripped and skidded along the dirt ground, my knees slicing open on a particularly pointy rock. I yelled out in pain as I looked down and saw the deep red spewing out over my jeans.

Groaning, I peeled off my shirt, now in just the singlet, and lightly dabbed at the deep cut. After a couple of seconds doing that I tied the material around it and hoped for the best. My wand laid no doubt at the bottom of my bag, forgotten. Tears burned at my eyes so I jumped up and began running again, harder this time, watching everything fly past in a blur of dirty colours. And as the colours blurred, only the path and my own conscious remained with me as everything else slipped away. All the pain I bottle up, the memories, the smells and everything else.

In the horizon I saw something that looked suspiciously like a jumble of buildings. After five more paces it took the form of a whole town. I pushed myself harder and I finally reached a familiar destination. The one dad had snuck me off to when we were camping so we could get some lollies. I slowed down to a jogging pace, not quite a walk yet, and entered the moving mass of people. I smiled to those who passed me and smirked when they made a point of avoiding me. I guess I couldn't blame them though, I was a mess. I detoured to a cheap, ratty looking hotel and asked for a room for one to the grumpy, overweight, gum chewing person at the check in point.

"Cash or card?" he grunted and I pulled out what little money I had muttering "cash please". "we ain't gonna be getting' no trouble with you now, are we?' he sneered and I shook my head. "No sir, just looking for a bed tonight" I muttered and stalked up the stairs he indicated. I stomped up the stairs and banged open room 39. It was covered in crap, smelt horrible and was only two rooms. The one I'm in and a filthy, mouldy bathroom. I groaned silently to myself before throwing the bag on the floor and kicking the door shut. I walked around and 'scourgify-ied" everything before flinging my beaten and tired body to the bed and falling asleep.

I woke up with my head buried in white sheets and a tiny bit of sunlight pouring through an open window. My head was spinning and my leg was burning so I stayed down just a few more seconds. A rank smell hung over me and I could hear the chatter of people on the road below. I sighed and staggered to the shower cleaning my scars and such. I dried myself off and dressed into a purple top and the usual black jeans. I pulled out my wand and changed my hair to an unrecognisable, rich brown with red highlights and even changed my eyebrows to match. I removed most my freckles on my face and changed my eye colour from my mother's brown to a mysterious black.

I considered putting a glamour charm on my body, to make myself appear chubbier but decided it could easily be seen through and if Death Eaters saw it, it would make the fact that I'm trying to hide more pronounced. So instead of the glamour, I decided to dress as brightly as possible. I changed out of the black jeans, leaving the purple top on and instead tried out a blue skirt Dominique had undoubtedly sneaked into the bag. I experimented with some red tights and decided the overall look would be 'unexpected'. Smirking, I quickly packed up my stuff (which wasn't much), returned the room to its usual state and scrambled down the stairs and signed out.

I walked down the streets of the little village, looking into the shops until I crossed a little café and stepped in for some breakfast. One vegetarian all day breakfast with an extra-large mug of caramel latte later and I was about to venture to Diagon Alley. I didn't need much planning, at least, I hoped I didn't. I was dressed as I had this morning, my appearance was reinforced and I was currently strolling down the incredibly familiar street. I whistled a tune as people barged past, haggling at the sales attendant for information on the newest broom. I smiled at those who passed me and I slowly made my way to the towering, marble building. I stepped into the magnificent building trying not to look over my shoulder for suspicious activity.

I walked purposefully to the available goblin and requested to visit the shared Ronald and Hermione Weasley vault. "If I may ask for the key?" he said, looking me up and down. _Oops. _"I'm Rose Weasley, my brother is Hugo Weasley and I'm afraid to report the key is unavailable to get to at this current time" I tried to sound smart but I know he saw right through it. "Rose and Hugo Weasley are missing and the remains of their parents have been discovered-"he tried to continue his ramble but I presented him with my wand. "Look, here's identification if you need it! My name is Rose Weasley daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley. I am seventeen years of age as of last year and I request to see the family vault" I snapped and he took the wand in his spindly old hands.

"Even if you are Ms Weasley, wands can be stolen" he said pensively, handing my wand back. "Well if I was an imposter wouldn't I come here looking like myself? Wouldn't that make more sense?" I snapped impatience brewing, I was really only hoping to spend a few minutes here, to get some gold and go. "It is not for me to read an imposters mind, Ms Weasley. There is only one thing for us to do, if you have turned of age like the real Ms Weasley, then your parents would have told you the code to request a new key for the vault. Would you please follow me to the head Goblin of your family vault?" he said and led me away from the room and down a dark, scary corridor.

"Here we go" he said sneering at me as he indicated the door he had stopped in front of. It was thick and mahogany and just as creepy as the rest of this place. I lifted my head, trying to look in control and knocked once before stepping other the threshold. "May I help you?" an old goblin, with white hair poking out of his ears, looked up at me looking slightly disgusted and powerful. "My name is Rose Weasley and I'm here to collect some gold out of my family vault" I said my voice shaking a little on the 'family' bit.

"It is common knowledge that all of the Weasley's and Potter's have gone missing for a couple of months now, the younger generation certainly haven't gone to Hogwarts and are apparently, missing from the world. What makes you so certain I should believe you, Ms Weasley?' he asked. His voice was old and powerful as well; his black eyes were examining me closely, watching my every move. "I've met you once on my seventeenth birthday. My mother brought me here and we had to wait a whole hour for you. I think you know I'm not patient Gorknut" I breathed and he smirked with cracked lips.

"Ms Weasley, if I may ask just one thing of you, what was that code your mother and I revealed that day?" he asked leaning back in his tiny chair as he looked at me. I sat down in the one I occupied that day and recited the secret code. His smile dropped and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me more closely. "Wand please" he muttered holding out his hand. I withdrew my wand, yet again, from my back pocket and handed it to him. "Very well, everything seems to be in order. I will take you to get your gold but afterwards I'm afraid you must stay and write a letter to the Minister of Magic as he has requested of anyone who has seen any Weasley or Potter" he said standing up and leading me to the door.

"Fine. I'll write the letter while you convert what I take into muggle money" I snapped at him and he smiled patiently as we both climbed into the cart and sped off down the tracks. One sickening, stomach churning ride later I was at my family vault with a scary goblin watching everything I do. "So convert this while I write yeah?" I asked handing him the bag of coins as I sat down behind his desk and began writing the stupid letter.

'_Mr Shacklebolt,  
>Kingsley, it's Rose. It has come to my attention you have been requesting for the whereabouts of any Potter's or Weasley's. Well, I'm afraid we can't share that information but I can tell you what has being happening… Roughly.<em>

_There is a new Dark Lord around who has taken and killed my parents and aunts and uncles except for maybe Harry. The younger Weasley's and Potter's have gone into hiding and I don't really know what has happened to most of them. Al and Dominique and I got split up a couple of days ago. We have occasional meetings and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you where or when, you know how easily owls can be caught and such. _

_I don't know what is happening, I do know that the Malfoy's do not what whoever it is in there house to be there so may I suggest a raid? Hoping you are well,  
>RW'<em>

I tied it up and handed it to the goblin who took it sneering at me. "And here is your muggle money" he smirked dropping the bag into my hand. "Thanks" I muttered and left without a second glance. There was a loud bang and screams from outside so I began running to see what was happening. I reached the main chamber and people were screaming as they ran for an exit. I looked across the room to the entrance door and saw Death Eaters there. "A new Dark Lord arises. War is upon the Wizarding World!" They chanted and one looked at me, straight in the eye.

**A huge thank you to and H2! The support is wonderful and I appreciate it HHx**


	8. Chapter 8

There were Death Eaters in Gringotts, and one who had spotted me. "WEASLEY" he yelled and I shook my head, my fingers rising to my head. But I knew I had been discovered, as my fingers reached my hair I pulled a handful in front of my eyes and instantly saw the easily identifiable red. _Well Fuck. _I shot a spell at him before turning around sprinting back the way I had come, screaming for the goblin I'd just left. "Ms Weasley?" he called from behind his door. I barged in and demanded he got me out of here. "Your hair…" he muttered looking me up and down. "Gorknut! I need to get out of here now!" I screeched but he shrugged and indicated me to the door, claiming that Goblin's do not take sides in a wizards or witches brawl.

I spat at him in a fit of rage as thundering footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. "If I may suggest, you should start running now" he smirked and I shoved out the open the door, pointed my wand in the general direction of the Death Eaters and screamed a couple of curses before running the opposite direction. "Weasley!" someone screamed and I recognised the voice for some horrible reason. I ignored them and sent a patronus to Scorpius. I tried apparating but it didn't work, I kept running and running thanking Merlin for the exercise from the Hut.

After a moment I tripped and face-planted the perfect, marble floor. A door banged open and I knew I was caught. I rolled behind a table and crawled under it, poising my wand and adjusting my position before I began silently firing a string of curses at them as they came pouring in, it seemed right that if I was going down, I'd take as many of them as I could with me. There was a deafening yell as something blew up and knocked me from behind the desk. I cast a shield charm and looked around wildly. There were twenty of them, all surrounding me and shooting curses. "Please, please don't hurt me!" I begged, cowering from the reaching hands. A mask dropped to the ground in front of me and I looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Stupefy" he snapped and the red light was the last thing I saw as betrayal and darkness swallowed me whole.

"Weasley, get up" a hoarse voice whispered, hands shook me as I came round. Through my half open eyes I saw a mess of blond hair. "Scorpius?" I whispered, getting my hopes up. "No, it's Draco his father. You need to go now" he whispered and I whimpered. "Mr Malfoy I can't move" I breathed back, my voice all slurred and gross. "They will be out here any second to get you, now go!" he exclaimed shoving a wand in my hand. "I've done horrible things in my life, mostly to your mother, I'm not going to sink to my old ways. Now get up and get out!" he spat, lifting me from my position on the ground and shoving me to the wall.

"I-I can't" I whimpered, falling the second I was out of his grasp. "Just let me sleep" I begged, curling into a ball as footsteps echoed from what sounded like a hallway on the other side of the wall. I think I was in a cell somewhere, probably Malfoy Manor, there were no windows and only a think, solid door in the grey walls. "Where's my uncle Harry being held?" I whispered and he sighed. "He's dead, died last week of starvation. You need to get out of here now" he spat but I couldn't. I began crying and there was a little pop as he left after knocking me out with another spell.

"Rose, please Rose, wake up" someone whispered into my ear, their breath tickling me. I was in a lot of pain, my legs felt as though they were bleeding, I couldn't feel my arms and my head was pounding as I gasped for air, very salty air. "Where 'm I?" I whispered to the person stroking back my hair. "A safe place, I promise" they whispered back kissing my hairline. "Scorpius?" I breathed allowing the hope to fill me up warmly. "No, it's Al and Dominique sweetie" they whispered back and I whimpered. "Where's he?" I asked, trying to open my eyes. "He's at the Manor, trying to get back in and find out what's going on" Dominique whispered and I whimpered as a stabbing pain shot up my leg.

"You're bleeding badly Rose. You're arms are all beaten and gross, you're legs are practically in half and you're face is all bruised" Al grunted and I could feel him prodding his wand everywhere. "Dom I need Scorpius" I managed to whisper before I collapsed again. "He's busy gathering everyone. I think they say his name is Immortalis, he's been bewitched by the portrait of Voldemort in Malfoy Manor. The Quibbler thinks he's killed all our parents, but I don't think they've killed Harry yet, they say he's got more people in the ministry and it's just as bad as the Final Battle and Potterwatch says that Harry is still okay, as well as Hermione and Ron but we can't know for sure. All we do know is that a spell has been performed to bring _him_ back" Dominique muttered and a scream interrupted their conversation.

"She needs more bandaging on her leg Al, the poison is spreading too!" Dominique was yelling, wands were poking my body and people were muttering. Then I heard the voice. I think it was my mum, it sounded like her on a Sunday morning; calm and happy. "_Rosie, go back. You've got more to do"_ she breathed to me. _"Kingsley is coming. Immortalis will fall only at James, Albus, and Lily's hands and for that to happen you need to unite them. Rose, your father and I can't have you here yet. Go home, save Hugo for us"_ was the last thing I ever heard her say. I don't know if it was something my mind had made up or if it was real but I clung to it.

With a horrible, shuddering gasp I was back. "We need to find James and Lily" I whispered to them. "Rose, you need to get better before we do anything" Dominique snapped and I looked at them as they tried to fix my lower body. I saw, with my own eyes, the bloodied mess I had become. My arms were indeed beaten and gross, my legs were just fleshy and not really legs and you could see the veins with poison coursing through them. "Get Teddy, he should have vial for poison that I gave him, make sure he hasn't used it and tell him to get it here right now. He has an hour before I'm dead" I breathed and began shaking uncontrollably. "I know where he is I'll get him" Dominique whispered and was gone in a pop.

"Al you need to cover my arms and any other bruises because they aren't made by physical contact, they're made by magic from the poison, when they're covered you need to use a spell from the red book in my bag, chapter 17 I can't remember what it is, but use that then pour water onto them and make sure I don't move my arms for twenty whole minutes" I muttered and looked up at him. He also had bruises and cuts but they weren't as bad as mine. "In my bag is a potion, it could help you if you only take a mouthful, too much and you'll pass out, too little and you'll never stop vomiting" I muttered as my eye sight became hazy and unfocused.

Five pops later and I was surrounded by more people. Dominique began helping Al as he recited what I said to her, Teddy uncorked the potion as Victorie lifted my head and he poured it down my throat. Lily and James stood in the background watching with unmasked horror on their faces. "Rose, swallow for me now" Teddy snapped and I did as Al and Dominique applied the cloth to my arms. The cloth smoked and they moved to pull it off but I shook my head at them, it burned like hell but in another twenty minutes when they can come off, my bruises will be cured. "I'm going to need to sleep in a minute but first I need to speak to Al, James and Lily" I muttered and the others made to protest but with a shared look they left silently.

"Rose what happened?" Al asked immediately. "I was taken to the manor. I was unconscious for almost all of it but you need to listen to me" I looked down at my legs and saw the process had already begun. "In five minutes I'm going to be unconscious for two days so I can only say this once. Your father is dead, that means only you three can save everyone. We need to get to Malfoy manor so you need to leave me behind somewhere, I don't care where. There is a portrait of Voldemort that needs to be destroyed but it's going to have protection so be smart about it, and there is a man who is under the control of him so kill him too. I've sent a letter to Kingsley so someone needs to tell him what's going on and plan a raid for all of you to join in on" I gasped as the burning became stronger.

"You need to leave me somewhere muggle, where they won't find me. Tell Hugo that I… I…" my throat tightened and I couldn't talk. I tried to scream, to whisper to make any sound but I couldn't. That meant I had only one minute before I would black out and hopefully wake up somewhere safe and very muggle. I shook my head and jerked it forward as an indication for them to leave. A beat began in my head, became louder and louder until it was all that I heard, all that I could feel. And with a last salty breath I succumbed to darkness. I was forced to listen to them planning and was unable to tell them anything that could help them. I listened as they decided where I could have to go while they met with the minister. I listened as they exchanged news on what was now a global, wizard's war. I listened as they left me in a muggle graveyard at Godric's Hollow and left for Malfoy Manor.

With a horrible lurching sound I could finally wake up. I looked around and saw a couple of mourning muggles sitting around looking at me confused. It was late at night judging by how dark it was. "Of course they'll leave me in a graveyard" I mumbled and pushed myself from the ground, wiping off my clothes. I grabbed the bag behind Mr and Mrs Potter's headstone and left the graveyard as quickly as possible with a whisper of "Rest in peace" to the tombs I passed. Call me crazy but I think it was essential to be polite to people I could be joining in a couple of days. "Oi, Weasley about time you got up" someone yelled and I didn't turn around to see who it was but ran.

"Who are you?" I screamed sprinting away. "Somebody stop her!" they yelled and muggles turned around and reached out for me. There were quite a few muggles up for this time. "Stop it!" I screeched back shoving them back and out my way. "Young lady, that is no way-" an old lady berated me but I ignored her and kept running. "Watch out!" someone yelled and spells began firing off behind me. "Rose run!" someone screeched and I sprinted down what looked like a side road but turned out to be a dead end. It was dark and I could barely see anyway, they didn't need to send the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder my way.

I coughed and staggered backwards as their laughter reached my ears and I fell to the ground, slicing my cheek open on something. I crawled away from the sound of their footsteps and soon found myself trapped in a corner. "Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Thought you could get away from us huh?" they laughed darkly and I felt hands grab my legs and pull me away from the wall. "NO!" I screeched kicking wildly. I think my heel collided with their face because they let go and wheeled backwards as I pushed from the ground and tried to run away.

"You can't see anything but I can see you, do you really think running is going to help you?" they laughed and I tripped over yet again. Hands grabbed my wrists and other hands pinned me to the ground. "You're ours now, you bitch" they hissed and they began to roam over my squirming body. I spat and I heard it collide with their skin. "Arsehole" I grunted and swung my leg forwards, colliding with what I hope was their balls. They slapped my cheek and punched my ribs. I heard them stand up and begin kicking me all over. "Stop it! Let her go!" someone yelled and I saw a blinding light before passing out once more.

**The next Chapter will be Scorpiu' POV of everything I've done so far. Heads up; I can not write in a guys point of view, sorry to disappoint. Hope you all like what is happening so far and the end is very close. Thanks for the reviews, you're wonderful HHx**


	9. Chapter 9

"_I won't let anything hurt you_" my own words echoed in my head. I groaned as we arrived at the Manor in the shiny black Lamborghini. "Scorpius, we have a guest at the Manor. I don't want you anywhere near him… Us. It's too dangerous" mother had warned as we pulled my trunk out the boot. "Mother what's going on? You look like you haven't eaten in ages" I grumbled as she brushed the hair out my eyes with her tiny fingers. "Go straight to bed and don't talk to anyone but house-elves or your father. Okay? I love you so please stay in your room in the morning I'll bring you anything, just stay out of sight" she whispered handing me my trunk and leading the way through the front door.

"Ah, Astoria, this must be your son, Scorpius. Pleasure to meet you" a tall, dark haired man with horrible black eyes was smiling at me, his hand withheld as though expecting me to shake it. "The pleasure's all yours sir" I muttered and shoved past him to leave. "Scorpius!" mother called but I fled up the flight of stairs to my room where I locked the door both with magic and without before having a shower and going straight to bed. My room was made of greens, reds and gold's. There was a huge four-poster bed in the centre of the room, a mahogany desk with a velvety chair, a bookshelf, a huge window and a chest for my personal items and drawers for my clothes.

A bright light was teasing my eyes open. With a guttural groan I looked up at the white ceiling and my ruffled clothes. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the door to my bathroom before standing up, stripping off and walking over to the shower. I washed myself off and wrapped a towel loosely around my waist as I waltzed back into my room. Something was off, I didn't notice it last night but as I looked around my messy room I realised that pictures were missing. Not just any pictures though, Rose's pictures. "Mother!" I yelled pulling on my pants and zipping them up. "Scorpius calm down" she snapped gliding through the door.

She was in black, billowing robes but looked rather relieved to see me. "We're going to town today, don't say anything to your father it will be our treat" she smiled and waved her wand once. Letters moved into words 'I will explain everything there, it isn't safe here'. "Fine" I said coolly, "Okay. Sounds great, can we go now?" she nodded, flicking her wand once more to remove the letters. She led the way out the room and I grabbed a fresh shirt and followed to the awaiting car. I climbed into the back with her and our driver sped off down the road. "We will be there shortly Scorpius" she assured me and by the look she gave me I knew the car was bugged too. What the hell?

I leaned back in the chair as we began the trip to a local, muggle village my mother used to love to visit when I was little. We hadn't done so in years though, the idea of going back now, I admit, gave me chills. "How were your classes?" she asked and I shrugged an easy lift of my shoulders and a drop. "Fine, long, never ending, slow, useless; take your pick" I muttered and she smiled. "You look better fed, there's more colour in you cheeks" She tried and I nodded, a sharp bob of my head. She looked me over, frowning before the car slowed down and we climbed out.

"Breakfast first, I think" she smiled and led the way to the same, old, tiny café she used to love. She ordered a long black coffee for herself and the all-day breakfast and juice for me. "What's going on?" I asked once we were seated and she looked ready to answer. "There is a new Dark Lord. They brought a portrait of _him_, the old one, and hung it in our main room; we are expected to follow directions. Of course your father despises this and had been leaking information to Mr Potter when the opportunity was presented" she mumbled. "Mother, I do not care for what is happening at our house, where are my photos of Rose? Why is everything that merely mentions her missing?" I demanded picking at the table cloth.

"I have them tucked away safely in your own vault at Gringotts. You need to be careful at home however, if you were to mention her they would kill you instantly. For you to even have to go Hogwarts with her and her family displeases them. I don't want you hurt" she breathed and I slumped back in my chair as our order was placed down. "Eat" she sighed as I rolled my eyes and picked up pieces of food on my plate and slowly began eating. "Scorpius I'm doing this to protect you. Your father and I are doing everything to protect you and your little friends. We are trying to pay back what Mr Potter has done for us" her voice became chocked up and I looked at her carefully.

"What is there you aren't telling me?" I demanded, putting down the knife and fork and looking at her accusingly. "Scorpius this is hardly the place-"she tried but I wasn't buying it. "This is the safest place to talk, you said so yourself, tell me now mother" I snapped and she cringed slightly. "There was a raid last night" was all she breathed and I had stopped everything as I listened to her. "They got into groups and broke into every single Weasley's and Potter's house. All the kids got away but all their parents were brought in" she whispered to me as people walked past our table. "The only one still alive is-"I cut her off. "Harry" I groaned again and leaned back in my chair, massaging my temples.

"They need him for an ancient spell, to switch souls, so to say. They want to get the essence of the portrait into the wizard who was 'chosen out the thousands of others' as they say. It will happen on the Christmas break, on the real Dark Lord's birthday, where he is at his strongest" she took a sip of her tea and I finished off the food on my plate. I finished off my juice as she left a few muggle coins on the table and we left unnoticed. We began idly walking around, occasionally sitting down for a few moments to 'absorb our surroundings' before continuing.

"Scorpius when he comes back our family will be expected to play its roll. That is why your father and I had spent years training in occlumency. We wanted to teach you but we couldn't, it would seem peculiar to the public and… and I was mothering you. I wanted you to live happily. That is why I accepted that around friends you would call me 'mum' or be rude and stupid and funny and everything you can't be at home" she brushed her long fingers through my hair. "But now we need you to grow up and join us. Your father and I have been leaking information but now that is your duty.

"Scorpius dear, you need to find the Weasley and Potter clan. Help them anyway possible while being in his good books. I had to take your photos and ahem… souvenirs away, to hide them to keep you and your friends safe. You can absolutely under no circumstances talk about them, our house is bugged in every room, they think we don't know but we had placed wards up so we would. Your room is probably the biggest spot so I'd got the muggle money out and brought you a little apartment to live in. It will be your seventeenth birthday gift if they ask" she said as we slowly began walking to the car.

"You need to be careful and stay under the radar" she whispered kissing my cheek before I scrambled into the car. "I don't think I want to move into the apartment just yet though" I informed her as she climbed in delicately. "Oh?" she arched an eyebrow and watched me with wide, black eyes. "I can hardly leave home while the guests are still here, it would be improper" I said and she frowned. "Scorpius darling, they've been here since you left for Hogwarts" she whispered and I felt my body freeze up.

We pulled up smoothly in the drive and I climbed out and stormed up to my room before my mother could protest. "Scorpius!" she exclaimed as I shoved past all the men in black crowding our front room and I thundered up the stairs. "You'll have to excuse him" she laughed falsely, "bad time at Hogwarts, broke up with a long term girlfriend. You're all boys, I'm sure you know the drill" I could practically hear her smiling at them, wringing her hands nervously. "I'll go talk to him, I am particularly familiar with that road" what sounded like a beefy man laughed and I heard him follow me up the stairs and to my room.

"Scorpius, slow down there boy" he called cheerfully as I slammed my door behind me and lunged across the room before he could barge in. "What do you want?" I snapped as he did indeed barge in. "How about respect you little wrench" he sneered shutting the door behind him. I was right, he was fat, he had dark hair that hid piggy blue eyes, he was in fancy, rich brown robes and rolls upon rolls of fat; he almost resembled Piggy Vernon that Harry used to tell us stories about. I almost couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to show. Instead, I spun away from him and to my bed.

"Boy look at me" he hissed a big, sweaty hand grabbed my own and spun me around. "Excuse me" I breathed and shoved him out the way. "She isn't worth the anger" he laughed loudly, obnoxiously. "She's worth so much more" I breathed and grabbed my wand before storming out. "Don't walk away from me" he called in an intimidating voice and I felt myself pulled back. "Don't do that again" I spat at him and he laughed again. "You're just like your father, spewing empty threats all over the place" he chuckled, shoving me down to sit on my bed. "Only difference is, my threats aren't empty" I sneered and he glared at me. "Watch that tongue" he growled.

"You will call me sir from now on Kid, and all of my 'friends'. You will do exactly as we say and nothing less, you will speak only when spoken to and you will behave. If not. Well, we'll see how loud you scream with crucio" he threatened before leaving. I wanted with all my being to mutter a retort under my breath, but I knew _they_ were listening. Instead I sighed and grabbed my wallet and wand before walking out the house to a safe apparation point and leaving for Mr Dennis Creevey's house. I had been here only ever once; to pick up Rose while her dad wasn't around on our fifth year Summer break; we had gone to a muggle cinema and the beach for the day. Dennis swore to never tell and he kept that promise.

I arrived, spinning on a familiar patch of grass and looked over my shoulder at the creepy, old cottage. "I was wondering when you'd pop by. Teddy left just now" Dennis called smiling down at me. He looked as he ever did, pale, old and scary. He was around his early forties, crazy grey hair, waxy skin and wide, wild eyes. Harry said he got the grey hairs only a few weeks after his brother died; I laughed and claimed to believe it when pigs began flying. The ministry must have been doing something to the pigs because when I met him when I was getting Rose; you could see he had changed, you just knew it was true, he had the grey hairs and looked as old as possible. It was unnatural.

"Hello Dennis, was Teddy here on behalf of them all?" I asked curiously. He laughed and tapped his nose knowingly before leading me inside. The house was cluttered as usual, things were everywhere but then he led me to a backroom and suddenly you could see the ground. I looked around at the startlingly clean room, his books were organised alphabetically on shelves, his cauldron sat crystal clear on his fireplace, his notes were piled neatly on a desk and muggle items were in various boxes and trunks and labelled neatly.

"I like what you've done with the place" I smiled and he chuckled again. "Yes well, here is a phone. I'll show you how to use it in a second, but it won't work in your Manor. It has all of their numbers on it; you can send quick messages to them and call them all sorts. But remember, it can't be used around too much magic, a little is alright but too much and it'll stop working" he grumbled before beaming at me and handed me a 'touch screen' phone. "Over here then kiddo, you'll need to know how to use it" he cackled and led the way back to his main room and indicated for me to sit with him on the couch.

After a whole two hours talking, two cups of tea and three funny biscuits later, I was ready to go, armed with my muggle mobile, headphones and laptop. I apparated straight to the apartment (mother told me the address whilst we walked around the muggle village) and set it up. It was already furnished so I just placed my laptop on the desk, headphones in a drawer and my phone beside the door. I frowned looking around the brightly coloured room; no doubt mother had chosen the colours for this place. I shook my head amusedly, before apparating back to the Manor and the awaiting occupants. "Hello Kid, we've got a meeting in half hour, you better be ready" was all I heard before mother had whisked me away upstairs.

"I told Draco you weren't to be a part of this" she hissed, pulling me along behind her. "What is going on? I've only been gone a few hours!" I whispered to her. "They want you to join 'The Cause', to prove yourself wrong according to Monsieur Wolfe" did I mention mother liked to go French when in a bad mood? "They had a little luncheon and discussed what they want to be done; of course they want you to help out. So do not disappoint them Scorpius or you can consider yourself kicked out" she growled as we arrived at my room. She kicked open the door and went straight to my still unpacked trunk. "Wear this" she sighed pulling out my untouched, plain black robes.

"Mother-!" I breathed but she shook her head silently. "All will be well" she smiled tiredly before kissing my forehead, telling me to meet her in her room once dressed and leaving, shutting the door lightly behind her. "All was meant to be well years ago" I grumbled as I changed and began the march down to the main bedroom. "Okay, now then. Deep breathes" she was fluttering about as I waltzed in, her hands were shaking and she was dressed in elegant navy blue robes, identical with fathers. "Son" he acknowledged me and I nodded respectfully. He was probably the only adult I felt truly awkward around.

"Just keep in line, don't speak out of turn and watch your back. They like their little games" he said before leaving the room. "He's happy" I said sarcastically and she stopped pacing to frown at me. "Oh Scorpius" she sighed, hugging me close before leading the way down to the dining room where the 'meeting' would be happening. The dining room was dark and creepy with these guys in, all though admittedly, it was like that a lot of the time. "Scorpius boy, you'll be next to me" the big beefy Wolfe man smiled menacingly. "Of course" I bowed in exaggeration and seated myself between him and a scrawny, mysterious guy.

"Don't overdo it Boy" he spat and I felt the glob of gunk hit my cheek. "I'm sure you'd know all about over doing it, sir" I smiled, wiping the spit away. "You need to learn respect" the guy on my other side wheezed. "Boys, surely he has a chance. I mean, we've all made mistakes Monsieur and after all, boys will be boys" mother was smiling brilliantly from her seat at the head of the table with father. "Boys will also learn to grow up. He's of age now, madam Malfoy. If he doesn't know respect now, then he needs to learn" another guy sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Why sir, if I had known you cared so much for the state of my manners, you need only say! Here I was, thinking you were displeased by my behaviour" I boomed and he turned to me slowly, threateningly. "Scorpius" dad warned from further up the table but I was through with listening at this stage, not that I had been anyway. "Why don't you stand up boy?" Meat Man asked and I rolled my eyes. "Of course" I said in a sarcastically polite tone and kicked my chair backwards as I rose. "A lesson shall we?" he smirked before whispering the curse that shot a thousand hot knives into me.

I couldn't stand and my screams mingled with my mother's as I collapsed to the ground withering in agony. As quickly as it came the curse was lifted and I lay panting on the cold, hard floor as my mother swooped over to me. She helped me up and I pushed her away, glowering at the chortling Meat Man. Anger coursed through my very veins as I thought about Harry sitting down in my dungeon right this second, images of all the Weasley's and Potter's flashed through my head and I restrained myself from punching the laughing man before me. "You will regret that, Arsehole" I breathed to him before storming away from the room. "Scorpius!" mother called but I ignored her and shoved open the doors.

My head was spinning as I began running to the kitchen pantry where I grabbed food like biscuits, grapes and chocolate and a water bottle before sprinting all the way down to the dungeon. "Hello?" I called out into the darkness. I lit my wand and looked around the single, concrete room. "Scorpius?" the voice scared me. Not because I didn't recognise it, but because of how weak and broken it sounded. "Harry, I brought food. I arrived from Hogwarts yesterday and I only just had time to come here. I… Sorry" I grunted, raising my wand until I saw him hunched in a corner, in torn and bloodied pyjama bottoms. His glasses were broken, barely hanging on; he had bruises all over his face and cuts all over his chest.

"Don't worry, you didn't do it, you didn't know" Harry whispered and his voice cracked. "The house is bugged, I can't be down here long" I whispered looking over my shoulder worriedly. "They killed everyone, right in front of me. They got all my friends and tortured them before killing them. Right where you are now" Harry barely breathed and I shuddered and jumped away from where I was. "The kids, are they okay?" he asked suddenly, looking up at me with eyes just like Albus' and Lily's. "Yeah, I reckon they are. I'll try to contact them. I won't let anything hurt them, I swear" I promised and he nodded, murmuring that he knew I wouldn't, that I was already like his other son.

"My dad didn't want to do this, nor mum" I told him and he nodded tiredly as he began to slowly drink gulps of water and chew bits of biscuit. "I should go; I might have… displeased a bloke in a 'meeting'. I'll try to bring more down soon, but I don't know when that will be" I sighed, standing up and looking down at him. He'd nearly finished what I had brought. "Go. They'll be after you any second. Find my family, look after them, just get away from here. You're a good kid, but first. Go to your mum; get her to check you over. I heard the screams" he whispered back and I nodded. "I'm sorry" was all I could muster up the courage to say before I fled.

I shut the door behind me and scampered up the steps and sprinted to my bedroom. I would have swung myself onto the bed if my father wasn't already there. "Scorpius, why did you do what you did?" he asked standing up and walking to stand in front of me. "I don't have to explain myself to you" I muttered pulling of my shirt and grabbing a towel. "Scorpius you are expected to take part in their plans. You have to help them capture the Weasley and Potter children" he breathed to me and I stopped all my moving as I slowly turned to face him.

"What?" I hissed through my clenched teeth. "You have no say in the matter and for that I'm sorry. But it is your punishment for not listening to them. Your mother warned you" he raised his voice. "But-"I tried, clawing through my head for the right words. "I know. But you must take part and know what is to happen with us all" father muttered and his words finally made sense. He must have suggested I do it because mother would have told him I snuck away. He would have known the only reason that I'd sneak away is for my friends. I suspected that he knew that I could explain what is happening to Rose as put the plans into progress.

"As the Dark Lord rises, so shall we" father said before hugging me briefly and leaving. I shook myself mentally before climbing into the shower and washing myself clean. I climbed back out and left a note before apparating straight to my new apartment where I had spent the next few months away, watching the muggle phone and tellie, living of food already there. It had been two full months and mother said they hadn't caught anyone when they raided the Shrieking Shack but they were there. I told her to feed and tell Harry. She had sent an owl this morning that I was to be at the Manor a few minutes before nine to raid where they suspect three of them are; two Weasley's and a Potter.

It was ten minutes until I had to leave. I had an overnight bag on my shoulder because I would be returning to the Manor to see if I could sneak into meetings because the spells and devices I had snuck into the meeting room before my departure had broken or something. My muggle phone had been updated by Dennis and now works around magic perfectly; I wore black muggle clothes and was just closing my laptop as I got ready to leave. I took one quick, sweeping glance around the messy and clothes cluttered room before apparating to the Manor where father and 'friends' were waiting for me.

"Hello son" Dad grinned, squeezing my shoulder with his hand and casting me a reassuring glance. "Running it tight aren't we Boy?" Meat Man sneered as he loomed over us. "I'm ten minutes early" I snapped and he laughed. "You must learn to grow up, I know you've been ignoring our summons" he snapped back and I rolled my eyes. "Forgive me for having my own life" I smirked as he growled. "Scorpius" father warned as onlookers crowded around us. "Let him speak Draco" he spat. "I've nothing to say to you" I hissed and he grinned menacingly. "You are half the man your father was, when he was in his sixth year he knew what it meant to follow the Dark Lords commands" he said and I laughed. "I may be half the man he was but I'm double the man you are" I smirked again until he punched me on the left cheek.

I fell to the ground as the other Death Eaters all began apparating to wherever we were meant to be going. Father grabbed my upper arm, whispering Rose's name to me and took me with him via side along apparition. We arrived at a nearly empty muggle hotel lobby; those who saw us ran away. The other Death Eaters started towards the stairs with my father leading them; Meat Man held me back claiming he would 'watch over me, make sure I don't fuck it all up'. I glowered at him and pulled away as I stormed to the bathroom, calling to him that I was just going to piss.

As soon as I was locked away in a stall I speed-dialled Rose and prayed she'd answer soon. "Hello?" someone squeaked and I breathed deeply. "Rose, is this Rose Weasley?" I demanded urgently. "Yes, who is this?" she breathed and I could tell she was scared but I was in a rush. "A friend, you need to get out of there now. People are trying to hurt you; they're climbing the stairs now! Rose you need to get whoever is with you and run!" I yelled and the stall door was opened and Meat Man stood there glaring down at me, crouched by the loo. His fist came crashing down to my face and I screamed as I dropped, slamming my head on the loo lid. The phone lay abandoned just out of reach of my outstretched hand as he kicked me in the ribs.

"Let me go!" I screeched at him and he kicked more aggressively. Dad came running in and pulled him off me as I vomited blood. "Go to your apartment" he spat at me and I left the second he dragged Meat Man completely off me. I staggered forwards and crashed into a counter. I coughed more before I finally tripped into my bathroom, I lunged to the toilet just in time and began vomiting up blood and chunks of food I thought I finished long ago. After about half hour of that I could stand long enough for a shower and to get into the kitchen to make myself some toast for dinner. My thoughts strayed to time better spent with Rose in abandoned classrooms at Hogwarts as I ate.

I woke up the next day curled on the floor, sleeping with my hands clutching the phone. I looked down and saw it was nearing lunch time. I decided to text Rose, I couldn't wait any longer. 'Hope I didn't scare you' was the easiest to type and quickest to send. She replied within seconds and I imagined her beaming as she looked down at who it was from. 'Who are you' was what I got in return. Then I remembered she didn't know who I was. I smiled to myself and sent 'Your ex' seeing who she'd think of first. Not even a full minute after I sent it she was calling me. I chuckled to myself before answering. I sat down at my desk and turned to laptop on.

"Scorpius?' she whispered and I couldn't prevent the laugh that bubbled up. "I miss you so much" I groaned, my shoulders aching as I leaned into the chair. "It really is you!" she exclaimed quietly. "What's going on? Where are you?" I smiled at her Rosie-ness before responding. "I was at the manor, hiding out for a bit right now. They can't know I'm in contact with you" I muttered referring to the men at my house. I switched on the laptop and shuffled my feet on the ground. "A man came to see my father after we left for Hogwarts in September. He moved in after a week and forced my parents into working for him.

"I haven't seen the man yet, nor do I want to, but he sounds dangerous. He had your family rounded up and killed, all except Harry who is currently locked up in the basement. I've been sneaking food in Rose, I swear. Every night if I can, it's getting dangerous around here; I'm trying my best to help though. I haven't seen any of your cousins, they've been watching your family for the whole year, they knew they would send you lot off somewhere else, they just didn't know where. They saw Teddy though, buying supplies, he let his guard down for a second too long.

"They got to you all that night and put a charm on a bag. You must have grabbed it though. I called you the second I saw the chance and told you what was happening. One of them caught me and well, I think you heard some of it. The charm broke, nobody here knows why but now they can't find you and they're back to square one. They have pairs of them placed at certain places all around England. You need to be careful and warn your cousins" I muttered typing in my password to log on.

"Scorpius!' mother called outside me door. "Rose, I love you. Don't call again; we have to stick to the text thing. Be careful, I love you" I whispered my voice going hoarse before I hung up. "Scorpius honey" mother called tapping on the door and I jumped up to let her in. She looked exhausted and angry, I was smart and stepped out her way as she flounced in. I was wearing my only my boxers and she looked me up and down. "I told you not to get caught Scorpius" she sighed finally and I concealed my moan and she scowled at me. "I told you, you imbecile!" she exclaimed taking the seat I'd just vacated.

"I tried, I left the room he was in, I locked myself away from him, I talked quietly and everything! He just doesn't like me" I snapped at her pulling on some jeans. "Oh really" she said sarcastically. "I know I've been screwing up, I just… He is such a prick" I growled, running a hand through my hair I sat on my bed, opposite her. "I know you don't like what is going on and you're trying to help Rose, but Scorpius you need to be so much more careful! If he'd come in any earlier or your father hadn't interrupted you could be dead!" she whispered and I looked up at her annoyed. "I know but I can't, not help, there was nothing else I could do! I'm trying so just let me work it out myself" I grumbled to her standing up and making her a cup of tea.

"I know you want to help but I don't want you to die doing so" she said her voice going softer and I shivered as her hands brushed against my shoulders. "I worry about you both" she whimpered and I turned around to hug her. "I'm worried about Rose, I love her and if anything-"she interrupted me; "if anything were to happen to her you couldn't live without her. I know Scorpius, believe me, I know" she smiled, kissing my cheek. "Then let me do what I have to" I muttered and turned back to finish it off. I left the cup on the table for her to get and sat down to face my laptop. I don't know why exactly Dennis gave me a laptop, but I liked to use one of the muggles research engines to find out what the muggles were like, what they did, that sort of thing.

"They know they're using muggle items. They went to Dennis, harassed him, they intend to find out what is going on, so they're tracking the mobiles. Thanks for the tea sweetie. I'll see you later, tomorrow maybe" she smiled before standing up and leaving with my mug. I shook my head and tugged on a tee shirt before turning back to my laptop and researching how to track muggle mobiles. I'd spent nearly the whole day doing research on the topic and was half tempted to call Rose again, just to hear her voice and find out what she'd been doing today. But I stopped myself and went to bed. I slept uneasily, waking up in a fiery fit of rage.

I apparated to the Manor around eleven, so I wouldn't wake those asleep. I had a new overnight bag and my phone was in my back pocket. I tiptoed pas the dining room and faltered when I saw light from under the door. I crept forward and pressed my ear to the door. "The others will be flying in from Germany tomorrow which means half of us can go get the Weasley's then" a voice said and the door opened to reveal me crouching there, horror all over my face. "Stupefy!" the man hissed and I dropped like a stone to the ground, darkness swallowing me as I exhaled.

I came round to sunlight pouring into my room. It was a miracle. I was in my room, with all my stuff. My hand dove into my pocket and within seconds I was listening to the dull ringing as I waited for Rose to pick up. "H-Hello?" she stammered and I could hear the wind blowing which meant she was outside. Shit. . "The phones are being tracked!" I screeched and a man in black ran into my room and slapped me. "Don't-you-ever-betray-us-AGAIN" the man bellowed between every thump to my stomach. He finished it off with a final kick to my stomach and a silencing spell as he threw me to the bed and tied me there.

I passed out at some point and when I woke up two girls were tied in the corner of my room. I tried to sit up but the ropes binding me didn't loosen at all. I lifted my head at the two pale people and one of them looked up. "Rovanne? Rucy?" I asked, the words failing to form from the gag in my mouth. They both looked up at me with huge, worried eyes and I tried even harder to break through. "And so he wakes up. We brought you toys boy, to show you the perks of what we're working for" a man strolled in and I recognised him from beating me. "Ru!" I yelled and he laughed, looking down at me with hate filled eyes.

"Yes, me; now shut up and listen" he spat and a shooting pain ran up my leg as he placed a hand on it. "Yes, Meat Man, I think that's what you call him, had some fun while your parents were out" he sneered and I felt the colour drain out of me. "Lemme go!" I screeched but he laughed louder. "In time" he chuckled and I glowered at him. Roxanne suddenly broke free of her binds and lunged at him. She tore his wand from him and threw it to Lucy who aimed it at me and yelled spells that made the ropes drop. I jumped up as Roxanne got over powered and knocked out and Lucy was pulled down by him, her final uttered words being for me to run. I shook my head but apparated away to my apartment.

"They're going to kill Mr Potter and those two girls will be going the same after they've had their fun. There is nothing I can do" father was sitting in my room with my mother, both with their own tea. "We caught the girls and told them what they had to do to save you, who'd save the rest of their family. They knew they were in trouble but wanted to help their family, we helped them" mother breathed to me and I shook my head. "You didn't come for me. You've been sitting here and you didn't come for me!" I yelled, pointing at them both accusingly. "This is for you and Rose. It will let you know where she is whenever, you need only ask it" father said handing me a single, silver chain. "Give her this to wear" mother smiled handing me a green/silver leaf ring. "I'm going to go find her, she'll be somewhere she trusts and if I know her, I know she'll be near the Burrow" I muttered. "Tell them we'll help them, by trying to trap the Death Eaters in the manor or something" mother smiled and father handed me a prepacked bag and I left.

I arrived in a little muggle village of which the Burrow was located nearby. I had spent nearly a full month or two here when I finally got a whiff of her. I'd been strolling around the streets under a different appearance when I heard someone yell her surname. She shoved a muggle aside and I saw the death Eater send a curse her way as she began running. "No, Rose wait!" I yelled, shooting a spell at the Death Eater ad following her. I reached her after a few seconds and swooped down on her unsure of whether I actually said her name in excitement or not. I helped her from where she tripped on the ground and led her further into the crowd where we'd hopefully lose the pursuing Death Eater.

"Let go off me!" she growled and began struggling against me. "I'm Scorpius, please just stop struggling and I'll get you out of here safely" I whispered to her and she stopped struggling at least. "When did we last see each other?" she demanded and I smiled despite myself. "On the express; I swore to never let anything hurt you again. Now come on" I grunted and she let me guide her to safety. Away from the danger of a Death Eater and down the road to possible safety, at least, that's what I hoped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a couple of seconds. "I thought you'd go back to the Hut but I couldn't find it and I've had to run away" I replied breezily as I led her into a pharmacy and began grabbing chocolates and energy drinks. "I'll show you where we are" she finally decided as I paid for our food and we ate in a corner of the store. "Go into the rest room and change your hair first" I suggested and she nodded in what I hoped was understanding. She went in and I cleaned up our wrappers. When she came back her hair was longer and a rich brown with highlights in a ponytail. She'd also changed her jeans and I smiled at her happily.

"Good idea, with the jeans. Here wear this too" I admitted and shrugged off my newest, denim jacket. "You leave first. Walk down the road three blocks meet me inside the bar. I'll be there in half hour" I promised and shoved her onto the jam packed streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. I waited a few minutes before leaving myself with our bag of goods jangling at my side. I hurried down the roads and into the pub where I spotted her instantly by herself with a coke. "I hope you're going to pay for that" I smirked, sliding into the seat opposite her. "Only if you have the money" she answered easily and offered me a sip. "Rushing things aren't we?" I teased, sipping from the glass, a little thirsty in truth. "Well, mightn't be as much time as we hoped" she whispered and I stopped the growl that threatened to escape.

"Don't say that Rose. Don't even think it" I muttered to her but she shook her head and reclaimed the glass. "Let's get going shall we?" I suggested after a moment and she nodded, finishing off the drink. I dropped some money onto the table and we left together. It was bright outside and I shielded my eyes as we walked to the forest casually. "I love you, you know" I breathed to her, handing some sunnies I had in my back pocket. "I love you too, always have" she whispered back, taking them and sliding them on. I kissed her forehead as we arrived at the forest. I was in a pretty cocky mood at this point.

"After you, milady" I smirked bowing extravagantly and she stepped forward. I wrapped my arms around her and occasionally she would look up at me until we arrived at last, at long fucking last. "Just here, Dominique and Al should be up by now" she murmured and climbed the ladder, leading the way up. "Nice view" I called up to her, smirking and she scrambled up the rest of the ladder shrieking "don't you dare!" I bounced up the ladder and stood next to her and looked around the pretty familiar room. "Rose? Who have you got with you?" Dominique called from above. I smiled at how protective she sounds. "It's Scorpius, he's been looking for us!" Rose called back and I hugged her closely, feeling completely at home by how familiar she felt.

Dominique flew down the ladder and pointed her wand at us. "What were Louis first words?" Dominique demanded and Rose smiled before saying "Firewhisky" I smirked, and covered up my snort with a cough as Dominique turned to me, her eyes blazing. "What happened when we first met?" she yelled after a seconds thought and I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Al shoved me and I face planted your boobs" I muttered and she smiled. "Good memories, Scorpius" she grinned and I rolled my eyes at her sarcastically. "You should come up with a better question" I mumbled and Al joined us laughing.

"You face planted her boobs?" Rose squeaked and I groaned. "Don't worry, you could hardly tell she had any at the time…. Not that they've changed much" I reassured her, she laughed and Dominique stomped her foot. "You are the world's biggest jerk" she hissed before storming off. "So, where've you been?" Al asked handing us some crisp and leading us to the ratty, old sofa. "Town, they've got Death Eaters patrolling there so you should be careful" I informed him, wrapping my arm around Rose. "I went for a walk there because I was too clouded up here, we met up when a couple of them spotted me. Hence the change of hair colour" Rose smiled and Al nodded. "So how's everything at the Manor, mate?" Al asked turned back to me and I grinned.

"Horrible, I'd say I'm a day away from having spells put against me coming in. Mum is trying to help me; I've made her promise to feed Harry as often as possible. I know mum and dad hate what they have to do, but they're in no position to stop and as soon as action is taken; they're going to try and trap him in the manor. At least, that's what I've been told, just so you know though, my name is mud in that house currently they could be lying to me" I explained and Rose shuddered. I wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into me, breathing in deeply.

"So what's with the hair?" Dominique finally asked as she joined us again. "We um, had to change our appearance to throw them off. I think it worked but I'll leave in an hour, to go check and then go back home" I explained hastily and Rose whimpered, cuddling into me more. "Do you have to go? I mean, we could do with an extra man around" Al grunted and Dominique smirked, teasing him. "Scared of losing your masculinity?" I laughed. "I can't any way; I'm more help at the Manor. But when I'm kicked out, I'll send you a patronus and we can meet up" he agreed and Rose burrowed into me, falling asleep within seconds.

I didn't want to move and leave her alone. I looked at Albus and Dominique who were both talking happily, relaxing for once. "How does dad look?" Al asked looking at me, "not well. I'm trying to help him though, I 'm trying to help all of you" I mumbled looking away from his piercing green eyes that reminded me so much of his father, locked way in the dungeon… I fidgeted in the seat and Rose groaned, her hands wrapping around my legs to keep me still. "She hasn't been sleeping okay. She's either knocked out or injured for her to sleep for more than three hours. You can hear her at night, walking around" Albus muttered as Dominique went upstairs.

"I can't sleep either. I'm always worried about you lot" I grunted and he rolled his eyes. I looked down and took of my jacket and wrapped it around Rose. "If anyone needs sleep it's you. No offence, but you look like hell" Al grinned and I smirked back. "I have nightmares and when I wake up, I go for walks" he admitted and I nodded, looking at him dead in the eyes now. "Where'd you go?" I ask eventually and he rolled his shoulder as he leaned back in his chair. "When we were in the hotels or apartments, I'd go looking for trouble with the muggles. Here, I go to the Burrow" he muttered and I waited for him to continue. "It's in ruins Scorpius. The Burrow, the amount of crap it's been through I thought, well surely it'll still be there, but all that's left is ash. Nothing survived. I go looking through the ruins but nothing" he whispered and a heavy silence fell.

"In Hogwarts I'd just pretend Rose is next to me, she was most the time. But now, when I can't sleep I can't pretend she's with me because I know she isn't and that she's in danger. So I'd get up and research muggles" I confessed and he grinned. "I don't need to hear about your and my cousin's love life thanks mate" he teased and I laughed. "It's getting late, I'll have to go soon" I muttered. "You'll stay for dinner, I'm getting take out" Dominique grinned, climbing down the ladder in a long red dress and black coat, with black hair and grey eyes. "I'll be back soon, you have to stay" she ordered before leaving again. I shook my head amusedly and turned back to Al.

"What's it like living with Death Eaters?" he asked casually and I grinned. "Been kicked in a couple of times; reminds me of our first year at Hogwarts. James has a mean left hook" I muttered and he laughed. "Are you alright though? We um, we heard the last one on loud speaker" he muttered and I visibly cringed. "Meat Man, he's the main one who's got it out for me. He got Roxanne and Lucy and they helped me escape" I mumbled and his eyes widened. "Rox-? Lucy?" he whispered and I nodded slowly. He shook his head disbelievingly and sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at me annoyed. I knew he knew.

"You live at a Death Eater Base" he finally joked and I nodded. "Good old DEB" I mumbled and he tried to laugh before disappearing upstairs. I looked down at the peaceful girl on my lap and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Time to get up, flower" I whispered to her, brushing back her hair again. "Rose, get up" I breathed, shaking her lightly. "Wassup?" she moaned, clutching to the jacket around her as I tugged at it. "Come on" I chuckled and she moaned. Finally her eyelids flittered open and I smirked down at her. "Noo, not now" she moaned, holding the coat closer to her as she rolled over.

"Rose, I love you, but for Merlin's sake get up now or I'll be extra, extra late back to DEB" I murmured. "I love you too, but I don't know what a Deb is so you have to stay here now" she muttered, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down to her level so we could kiss. "Death Eater Base, now lemme go" I whispered and she groaned. "Please don't leave" she whimpered back and I chuckled, before picking her up bridal style, dropping her gently on her feet and removed my jacket from her shoulders.

"Love you" she whispered and I grinned. "Here keep this; it has a spell so when I touch the other half I'll know where you are. I love you too" I whispered, pressing something into her hand before I left. "Bye" was the last thing whispered as I left. I arrived back at my muggle hotel room and had a quick shower before reaching into the fridge and ate left over pizza from two nights before. I kicked clothes out my way as I reached my bed and slumped down on it, breathing in the smell of Rose that had stayed on my jacket as I ate extra cheesy, extra meaty, old pizza.

When I finished my dinner I tried cleaning the room without magic. It took more than five minutes so instead I changed into some boxers and sat on the laptop, 'google-ing' an old war that had taken my interest. I'd moved around to different muggle towns, looking for the rest of Rose and Al's family. I never saw anyone; my nerves were on edge for weeks and my thoughts always strayed back to Rose. No matter where I was. I held the silver chain everywhere I went and mother sent me a patronus when Harry was murdered and 'disposed of'. I still had no word on Roxanne or Lucy.

It was a Saturday, sometime in the evening I think. I was holding the chain again when it warmed up and a place appeared in my head. It was a burnt down caravan park but the looks of it and standing among the ruins was my Rose. Without even realising that I was apparating, or maybe it was just the magic of the necklace, but next second I was in the ruins as well, running around and screaming for the girl with red hair. "Rose!" I screamed, sprinting in the general direction I thought she was. "Scorpius?" she yelled back and I pushed myself fast arriving in the exact place I'd seen her, the exact place she wasn't.

"Yeah, where are you?" I bellowed, walking around now. Looking frantically and pushing things out the way in anger. "Near the buildings" she called back and I rolled my eyes, where else could she be? I stood in front of a ruined… Something and was looking everywhere around me when her voice spoke up from bellow. "What were you're last words to me on the Hogwarts Express?" she demanded and I grinned. Good Girl. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again" I recited and I staggered back as she flung herself into my arms.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at the manor!" she exclaimed and I grinned. "I haven't been there in ages Rosie. Been looking for your damn family" I mumbled and she groaned. "Oh. Oh. Oh no" she moaned, planting her lips on mine. "What about Harry?" she finally asked and I rolled my shoulders. "I'm sorry Rose. I don't think he survived, mum's been trying" I answered her honestly and she pulled away from me. I can honestly say nothing has ever felt worse in my entire life. "Can you find the rest of them? My family, tell them. I need time alone… I'll send you a patronus though, you'll always know where I am" she sniffled. I didn't know what to do so I left after I whispered how much I loved her.

I spent the rest of my time searching for her family more than ever. I went to a different village every day; I was never in the same place once and knocked out any Death Eater I ever saw. I'd been practically homeless most nights, sleeping on benches or seesaws, I ate at cheap café's and spent every hour awake looking. I was looking for anything really; a flash of red or black hair; emerald eyes or beautiful warm brown ones; part veela's or just a distressed and very lost person. And one day I saw something, a shiny blue patronus. '_Scorpius, I'm at Gringotts and its being attacked. I'm cornered by Death Eaters. Please help me; I'm sorry!_' Rose's voice screamed and her panther disappeared and I disapparated on the spot.

"Scorpius!" someone snapped and pulled me away from the screaming people. "Where's Rose?" I yelled when I realised it was my mother. "Your father has her. We have the location of most of the rest of the Weasley's and Potter's so you need to get them, Rose needs you to get them. Please sweetheart, she's perfectly safe" mother assured me. "I need to see Rose!" I screamed and she cast a silencing charm on me. "Listen to me. She will never forgive you if you left her family, get them. Gather them all!" mother yelled at me. I tried to protest but the argument was lost. I needed to trust my parents; and so I entrust my love to them.

I apparated away and sent a patronus to all the Weasley's and Potter's I could think off. I was too to send the patronus' before, but duty calls and Rose needed me. I then apparated to the destination I ordered for us all to meet at in a couple of days. The week leading up to it I had spent planning. We needed to gather members, as many people as we could to fight the inevitable battle. James was the first to come, then Louis, Molly, Fred. Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Lily and Albus were safe and getting ready to invade the manor. The ministry's aurors were on standby, waiting for the second a Potter summoned them to fight. I assembled who I had and waited for the words I should say to come to me. Eventually they did.

"We've got to attack the Death Eaters. You've all been running for months now; Christmas is coming and that means the Death Eaters plans are drawing closer as well. They're going to go for the Potter's, they need Potter blood and that is all that is stopping them from performing the curse on his birthday. I'm not saying the Potter's can't go, I'm just saying we have to protect them more. If he returns then there is no hope for any of us. We're going to hit the manor once Rose is ready, we're going to hit the manor with all that we have. A surprise attack, we're going to jump them, throw them of course. They've brought more men in which means we're going to need everyone we can get.

"I think we have to get everyone we can today and then meet up with the rest and then attack" I ordered and they nodded. "They're going to take Rose to Godric Hollow so maybe we can all meet up there, I'll go talk it over with the others and we can all talk it over again in another meeting tomorrow. But first you need to go to the manor see what they're planning" James muttered patting me on the shoulder as I left and he turned to the others, to tell them what was going on. I spun away from there and landed neatly in the apparation point of the manor. "What are you doing here?" someone asked pointing there wand at me and I saw I landed amidst fifty new, Death Eaters.

"This is my home. Where are my parents?" I demanded and they laughed. "You're coming with us Kid" one sneered and before I could react they had me under the Imperius Curse. They left me with a guard before leaving, the guard had me strap myself to a seat and they fetched some veretisium. Inside I was freaking out, they were going to make me tell them our plans, they were going to make me lead them to Rose and I couldn't stop. I couldn't fight the curse and there were no safe routes out, from what they've been saying the manor is theirs.

"Drink this Boy" Meat Man ordered throwing a potion down my throat. I couldn't fight the urge to swallow and so unwillingly I did. "Where are the Potter's?" he ordered, sitting across from me in another chair. "I dunno" I mumbled back, my lips opening against my own will. "Are you in contact with them?" he asked as Death Eaters tightened the ropes binding me to a chair, sneering at me. "Yes" I breathed, beating myself up inside. "Have you told them our plans?" his face was becoming red, big ugly red. I grinned, "Yes." They hit me with the cruciatus curse and I shrieked with pain, struggling against the bounds.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Meat Man bellowed. "Ten minutes ago" I hissed. "Are you helping them plan an uprising?" he yelled at me, standing up and towering over my limp body. "Yes" I breathed, begging the curse to lessen. "Have they got the Rose Weasley bitch?" he asked and I felt the curse nearly diminish entirely as I fought back with a terrible rage. "Yes" I mumbled, trying to stay cool while on the inside I fought a bloody war.

"What are their plans to attack us?" He demanded, glaring at me as he slapped me. "Invade… Manor… Rose at…. G-Godric Hollow" I gasped. "Get to Godric Hollow now, take him with you. We'll protect this place, he can lead you to her" Meat Man said and the bounds were gone as they dragged me off. It was getting dark, really dark by time they'd eaten and tortured me enough. My mother and father were imperiused and forced to apparate with me to Godric Hollow.

It was dark and we had arrived outside a church where I could see the barely distinguishable Rose leaving the graveyard. I tried to call out for her but mother and father shoved me into a muggle hotel before joining the Death Eaters. I groaned and muggles looked at me weirdly and I began having what must have looking like a fit to break the curse. With a triumphant yell I'd won and began running outside in the general direction I heard the screams of pain from my Rose.

I sent a patronus for Al as I sprinted down the muggle roads. "Rose run!" I screeched, shooting spells to the Death Eaters. My parents joined in the fight, yelling obscenities and striking down as many Death Eaters as possible. I yelled out as I was knocked down by Meat Man and he began duelling me. "Let's see what you can do with a wand Boy, show me what you got" he yelled and I shot him down in one and began sprinting for where I thought I heard Rose scream. I sprinted down the alleyway and saw them beating her senseless. She managed to spit 'Arsehole' by time I came within wand range. "Stop it! Let her go!" I yelled and them and shot one, blinding bright curse to them.

By time the light had vanished Rose was alone on the ground (I assume the new curse had worked) alone and unconscious. "No. No, no, no, no" I moaned jogging forwards and I sprinted forward and checked the scars James had told me about. Three of the seven were bleeding so I cast some charms to help her. "Rose, please get up" I begged brushing the hair from her face, tears formed in my eyes. "Rose please" I sobbed, m voice cracking as I laid over her body sobbing when her family arrived, I gasped for breath as the tears cascaded down my cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened an eye and looked around. There was an extremely familiar mess of blond hair on an achingly familiar person as he sat leaning against a wall, wiping his eyes. There was a dark haired boy standing beside him, shaking his head. _Scorpius and Al_ I thought to myself looking at them. Scorpius sniffled and his bloodshot grey eyes turned to me. "I was under the imperius, I told them e-everything I knew when they made me drink v-veritesium. When we got here they took me aside while they tried t-to get her. But I fought the curse and as s-soon as it was lifted, I c-came to save her. T-they disappeared and she was o-out" he sobbed and I wriggled my fingers, trying to reach for him but to no avail. I couldn't move at all.

"She'll be fine; we've halted the attack on the manor. We're going to wait for you-"Al broke off when a patronus soared up to the two of them and Scorpius crawled over to me. "_Death Eaters were expecting us, they found our hideouts, get here soon_" James yelled and the Wolf disappeared. "S-Scor-"I moaned and they both shuffled over to me. "Head h-hurts" I groaned and he slipped it onto his lap. "I'm so sorry Rose, I love you so much" he whispered and I looked up at him. "Not y-your fa-fault" I gasped and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I've gotta go! You two get to the manor soon" Al finally decided, looking troubled as he left. "Drink these, dad dropped them off" Scorpius whispered, handing me two potion vials. I couldn't pull the tops off, so he did for me and gently poured the thick liquid down my throat. In an instant I felt much better. "I love you" I whispered and he laughed dryly, pressing his lips to mine once more. "I love you more" he croaked as I tried to sit up. He helped me into a standing position and soon enough I was dizzily walking to a street light, tripping once in a while. "We need to get to the manor, we have to help" I murmured to him and he shook his head.

"I'm getting you somewhere safe before I do anything" he warned and I shrugged him off. "I have to go to the manor Scorpius! You don't understand; I have to be there, my entire damn family is there!" I shrieked, power entering my voice as I pulled away from his warm, strong arms. "And you're all I've got so I'm staying with you and you are not going down there" he yelled right back at me, stretching to take my wrist in his hands. "Let me go" I hissed at him, reaching for my wand. But it wasn't there… I looked up at him fumingly, as he held it just out of my reach, above his head. "Give it to me" I whispered deadly quiet. "Not until you promise to not go" he bargained as I stomped my foot.

"GIVE IT TO ME" I screamed, jumping for it. He lunged out of reach before holding it out to me anyway. "I'm not going to win, but please Rose, please don't do anything overly stupid" he begged as I snatched it away and he took my hand and apparated to the manor. Screams echoed from within the haughty building. A gale of wind made me stumble a few steps and Scorpius caught me as I threatened to fall. "Um, thanks" I breathed as he steadied me on my feet. "Please Rose" he begged but I ignored him and pressed forward, storming up to the creepy place he called home.

"Don't go that way, there's a passage around here. They can see you coming from there" he breathed, taking my hand in his and leading me another way. "Okay" I breathed and followed him quietly. "You don't have to do this, they'd understand" he muttered, giving my hand a little squeeze. "I can't just leave, they killed my parents" I whispered back as he lit his wand and led me down a dark passage. "Fine, but… Don't leave me?" he muttered turning to cast me a desperate look. "Of course, you're my secret weapon, I need someone to tell me where the heck I'll be going" I whispered back but I knew what he really meant.

"I love you" he breathed as we reached the end of the dark, cavern like passage. He pressed his lips to me and my hands rose to his hair. "Ditto" I smirked and he rolled his eyes. It was a joke from fifth year, I showed him a muggle movie my mother had shown me and he wouldn't shut up about it for the entirety of the remaining year. "Can we go now?" I whined and he growled, kissing me once more urgently before he shoved the 'door' out the way and we arrived in a scream-filled, unconscious-body-packed and perfectly lit room.

"Duck" he yelled shoving me out the way. I jumped right back up after the curse sailed overhead and began firing curses at every black cloaked person. "We got Potter!" one yelled and I sprinted in the general direction of the voice. Scorpius had begun sprinting the other way and I spun around, realising I must have gone the other way. "WATCH OUT" someone bellowed and I dropped to the ground as a spell flew other my head. "Thanks" I called and sprinted on, following my boyfriend as he ducked curses and followed the Death Eater carrying Lily. "MOVE" I screeched shoving person after person out my way.

Scorpius suddenly spun around and began sprinting the other way; he grabbed my hand in passing and pulled me along with him. I yelled at him furiously for leaving Lily but a fire sprung up behind us and well, my mind became otherwise preoccupied with plans of evading the lethal flames, chasing us at the ankles. "Run!" I screamed to scattered family members and aurors. They didn't need telling twice and followed in our footsteps away from the blazing flames and spitting fire. "Down here Rose" Scorpius bellowed, gently tugging me down a secret slip tunnel. I coughed as the smoke began building up.

"Where are we?" I groaned as he set a brisk pace down the brightly lit corridor. "Going back to get Lily, it's not too late to leave you know" he mumbled but I shook my head. "We're staying" I growled and followed in his wake. "We're going to be split up, you have to find this place again and get as far away as possible. Keep running down and don't get out until the passage ends, it goes further from where we entered, it goes all the way to the end of the plot. When you get there, find the rest of your family. We need to regroup" he began yapping off instruction and I listened as best as I could, happy with any little secrets about the manor.

"I don't want to split up Scorpius" I breathed, taking his hand in mine. "And I do? We can regroup in my bedroom in a couple of hours, it depends how long this takes" he muttered darkly and I shivered. He suddenly stopped and turned to me frowning. "Rose, I don't want you in this manor right now. Please just be as safe as possible with you. Be with someone at all times, never turn your back on a man in black, don't ever let your guard down and don't you _dare_ die" he muttered as we neared the end. "I'll get Lily and go the other direction, you just get away once I've got her. I might need a distraction so stay for a second to see if I'll need help. _Play along_" he finished and I nodded silently.

His lips were pressed against my temple for the briefest of moments before he'd kicked open the door and shoved me inside savegly. "Got Weasley" he grinned at the other Death Eaters and I glared at him feigning betrayal. "Don't, please just let me go" I whispered and they laughed. I allowed precious tears to brew behind heavy lidded eyes as Scorpius joined his fellow Death Eaters laughter. He winked momentarily at me and I groaned to supress the smile. "Where's Lily? Please just let me go!" I begged, looking at Scorpius pleadingly. "What changed your mind Boy?" a fat beefy man asked. "Them, they're insufferable and so stupid" Scorpius sneered back and even I had to admit the whole 'Traitor to the Weasley's' suited him.

"Please" I whimpered and they laughed again. "Pity I don't believe him; isn't it?" the man smirked and I watched horrified as Scorpius dropped to the ground like a rock, the man behind him had his wand raised and directed exactly where Scorpius had just stood. "N-No!" I screeched, lunging for him. "Get her and we'll go, the Rising is upon us in only a couple of weeks" the man boomed and the others began scrambling around. One tried to grab me but I kicked him in the face and sprinted for the door. "GET HER!" They bellowed and I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I tried to shoot curses behind me but decided to place as many blocks as I could instead, it was far easier.

I slipped on certain parts of the stone floor and I tripped up when my feet jumbled up but for the most part I was fine. "Weasley stop!" they hollered and I screamed as a curse soared over my head and blew up some stone wall. I skidded down onto my side and flung myself out the final door and someone locked it behind me. I screeched as I ripped skin of the top of my arm. "Rose?" someone asked sounding startled as I stopped at their feet. I looked up and saw James. "Thank_ fucking _Merlin" I exhaled and he helped me up nervously. "Where's Scorpius?" he asked and I let out a muffled sob. "T-they got him" I muttered back and he hugged me.

"The others are down here, we decided to regroup. Have you seen Lily?" he asked and led me down an open corridor. "They have her too. Scorpius went to get her but they got them both and I only just got out. They're going to leave any second, we have to go get them now" I whispered and he nodded, picking up the pace and running now. "I'm going back, I know where they are, we have to get there fast or they'll leave" I snapped as we turned a corner and everyone else came into sight, huddled together chatting.

"Follow me; we're going to get Lily and Scorpius!" I screamed and sprinted past them. I don't know where my sudden bluntness came from, where my urge to go into a war zone came from, Hell, I don't even know why I was there but I was glad I did something, because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself otherwise. "Come on" I yelled as a thundering of footsteps followed me down the numerous, creepy corridors.

We finally reached the door with whispers behind it and without waiting, without a plan I stormed in, screaming a bloody murder. "Grab the girl and go!" they yelled as I stormed in with the rest. For a fleeting moment I thought they were referring to me but after a mere two moments I realised they meant Lily. "NO!" James and Al yelled and both of them shot down five Death Eaters at once. I tackled two of them muggle style, aurors fired curses at more Death Eaters and my cousins started muggle fighting alongside me. "Scorpius" I breathed spotting him tied up in the corner of the room, pale and wide eyed.

I scrambled from the beaten and bleeding Death Eater and began clumsily fumbling with his binds. "Are you okay?" I breathed lifting the silencing charm. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me as I finished untying them. "Al get Lily!" he yelled, his voice hoarse and I peeked over my shoulder to see Al and James diving for their sister as a Death Eater grabbed her. James punched him away and Al began untying Lily. "Kids get out of here!" an auror yelled at us and I finished untying Scorpius. He grabbed my hand and apparated us away the same time my cousins left.

**Thoughts? Advice? Are you sad to know the next chapter will be the last? A thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot. I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have. HHx**


	11. Chapter 11

We landed safely in a little muggle street and my heart ached as I looked around. "Where are you hurt?" I asked the second I stopped spinning and turned to him. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" he whispered and I nodded. "I'm fine. We need to go back, get that portrait and burn it or something" I mumbled and he shook his head. "You stay here, I'll be back in two minutes. Use this to book us a hotel for the night, stay in there, get washed and dressed and send a patronus to your cousins that we're fine and I'll be back in half an hour. Don't do anything but get a room and ready for bed. I'll bring dinner, the hotel's down there" he ordered waving his had somewhere behind us and kissing my hairline as he apparating away, leaving me with a wad of muggle cash.

Groaning I decided to do what he said and I turned around and walked down the empty muggle street. I had no, bloody idea where I was or where the nearest hotel was. I looked around until I found a discarded map of the obviously popular muggle tourist destination and I unfolded the map to reveal neatly highlighted streets, suggested hotels, restaurants and 'hotspots' to visit. I smiled to myself once I found the street I was on and realised a hotel was merely three blocks away. I set off at a brisk pace, following a rubbish cluttered path that led me past numerous bulging buildings and foul smelling bars. I didn't feel safe here, out in the open but assured myself I'd be fine in the hotel room, where I could listen to music and not be swallowed by this unsettling silence.

"Room for two please" I asked the lady at the counter, thanking Merlin it was an all hour hotel. "How many days?' she asked chewing her gum loudly as she played with her flimsy blonde hair and batted her fake eye lashes at me. "A week or so" I mumbled and handed over the amount she requested. "Room 217 floor six" she smiled unpleasantly plunking a key on the counter and returning to her TV show. I rolled my eyes, took the key and scurried up to the room by elevator. The old thing creaked and groaned as it went up multiple floors and a shrill ding announced it had reached mine. I followed the signs to my room and slowly opened the door.

The room was well furnished, which I admit surprised me, there was a big comfy double bed in the centre of the room, a little fridge under a counter with a microwave on, a huge window overlooking the streets below, there was a little TV set in the corner of the room and a squishy armchair by the bedside table. I stripped out of my clothes and ducked into the shower for a good twenty minutes and came out to sit in the chair and watch some good old muggle TV only in my towel and praying Scorpius would bring back clothes.

He did. He came clattering up the stairs (I told the receptionist to tell him where I was) with three bags, two of food and one filled with clothes. I hugged him when he came in and crept into the bathroom to change there while he set up the food on the bed. It was Chinese tonight. I was wearing thick, purple rose pyjamas which he'd brought as a joke and sat across from him (after he'd had a shower and changed into boxers) as we ate our meal. "I didn't send the patronus, I can't summon a happy thought right now. Besides I'm too tired to think let alone cast a spell" I mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. "It's fine. I'm sure they're all okay, I can't do the spell either. We'll go straight to bed I think" he smiled putting down what he'd started trying to eat and sipped his bottle of water.

"Okay. Are you sure they didn't hurt you, the Death eaters I mean?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm fine, a splitting headache but I'm fine" he assured me and I relaxed slightly. We finished our food ten minutes later and I helped him clear it up. We tied a knot in the 'rubbish' bag and I turned to look up at him. He was really clean and smelled like the crappy hotel soap. I didn't mind, his hair was wet and hanging bleakly in front of his silver storm eyes and his lips were partly open, allowing me to glimpse his perfect teeth. I raised a hand to brush the hair from his eyes and he caught it and cupped it to his cheek.

I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss started slow, our mouths melding together perfectly but he became urgent, adding pressure and a taste of danger. One of his hands sunk lower down my back as the other one gently pressed on the back of my head. One of my hands rose to his hair and became tangled there while the other roamed his back and soon we were on the bed, two bodies combined showing our need and lust for each other as we kissed heavily. I lost my shirt and he lost his boxers. Two seconds later I was also wearing nothing. We fell asleep after we made love, our bodies finally peaceful and ready for a full nights rest at last.

I woke up at two in the afternoon the next day. There was a little sunlight creeping in from the tiny gap between the closed curtains. I smiled as I looked at Scorpius beside me, sleeping like an angel. I was naked but spotted the bag of clothes at the foot of the bed. I wrapped the top sheet around me and tiptoed quietly grabbing the bag and slipping into the bathroom. I changed into the black jeans and grey singlet he'd brought me and I crept back into the room to see he was still sleeping. I threw the bag carefully onto the chair and gently crawled onto the bed and laid beside him, his steady breathing keeping me calm.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed and I grinned. "How long have you been up?" I asked looking up to see him smiling at me. "Since you went to get changed" he murmured kissing my head. "I wonder where the others are?" I whispered sitting up. The question had been bugging me for ages. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. "They're fine. We're going to meet them today, a patronus came while you were sleeping" he muttered and I squirmed to look him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up? When are we going to see them?" I snapped. "Tonight, we're all meeting up at _our _restaurant for dinner" he explained, "I have to meet my parents for what is now, a late lunch. Wanna come?" he asked and I nodded. He grinned pulled on some clothes and grabbed my hand before apparating us away. "This way" he said pleasantly, lightly tugging my hand and leading me away from the alley we had appeared in. The street we walked down was pretty busy as Scorpius led me down the road.

As we neared the restaurant I saw his parents sitting there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other. I placed my hand on Scorpius' upper arm and he stopped and looked down at me. "You should go by yourself, I couldn't invite myself, I already made you late" I breathed and he shook his head. "We'll be fine, they won't mind" he promised. "They won't say that they mind but I'll feel awkward. You go, I'll meet you here in an hour" I promised, kissing his cheek and walking off. He didn't follow me and for that, I was grateful.

I didn't really know what to do. I had some cash, enough for a couple of tops and jeans so I went down to some muggle department stores and looked around for a bit. As usual, I brought all black jeans and grey singlets with one black hoodie. I thought I'd go a little out of my way as well and brought a long, fitting black dress (I'm not one for colours) and a long emerald coat to wear with it. I splashed out and brought fancy heels as well. I checked the time when I finished and realised I was late to meet Scorpius.

"Thought I'd find you here" someone breathed and I spun around, ready to punch whoever the fuck snuck up on me. "Merlin's _fucking_ balls" I practically shrieked, throwing myself into Scorpius' arms. I guess you could say the past few months have put me through hell. "Sorry, just got worried about you. Mum and dad left after half an hour. They're ashamed of the whole thing. Apparently all the Death Eaters got caught and are all waiting in separate cells in Azkaban with about thirty ministry officials with them" he mumbled and I nodded. I walked up to the cash register and paid the required amount before leaving with three bags of clothes for me.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked indicating a little bakery but I shook my head, I actually felt sick and the last thing I wanted to do was eat. "Let's go get you some clothes" I grinned and he rolled his eyes before draping his hands across my shoulders as we walked to the nearest clothing shop other than the one I was just in. What a laugh it turned out to be. He would mess around and wear the stupidest clothes, pull ridiculous poses and tease poor muggles that happened to be around.

Needless to say I laughed my head off. "We should get ready for dinner, it's in an hour" he smirked as we finally paid for everything. "Gee, thanks for telling me" I said sarcastically and we apparated away. I had a quick shower and changed into the dress and heels, he did the same and soon we were walking briskly down the road with him leading the way. "So where are we going?" I asked and he grinned, "Your _favourite_ restaurant" he promised and I laughed. My favourite restaurant was cheap, tacky and hated by most my family; it's where we had our first date too. We walked in the doors of the little plastic made place and I instantly spotted Hugo, James, Al, Lily and Dominique. "Are you all okay?" I squeaked, diving in the seat beside them.

"We're fine, Lily had a couple of cuts and Hugo twisted his ankle but we're all okay now" James assured me and I flung my arms around my little brother. "I missed you so much!" I moaned smothering him with affection. "I'm sixteen; I assure you I'm fine!" I he groaned pushing me off gently. "Whoa" I laughed, "I'm eighteen" the others chuckled and congratulated me. We had missed practically half a year of our lives. "Over here!" Lily smiled and others joined us. Teddy, Victorie, Louis and Fred, we were all here at last, all except the dead. Tears burned my eyes and Scorpius hugged me. "Pull up some seats then" Al smiled and I shuffled over with Scorpius right beside me. "Has anyone been back to their homes?" Teddy asked and we all shook our heads as a memory flooded back to me. I shook it off and tuned back in, Scorpius was gripping my hand under the table.

"They've all been destroyed. Kingsley has tried to recover what he can but, well there wasn't anything to save, it was all burnt to a crisp. They're trying to find a place for us all to stay but I figured you'd not all want the help, I told him those who would will be in his office after this and those who won't will be at Gringotts sorting out the vaults" Teddy explained and I slumped in my chair. I didn't want to go to Gringotts and I sure as hell don't want to go to Kingsley either. "Rose you gotta go to Kingsley because he needs to talk to you about Gringotts" he added looking straight at me. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Why?" I moaned and he flashed me a grin. "Something about already visiting Gringotts and a letter" he explained before turning to the rest of them and asking who'd be going to see Kingsley with me. "Hugo you're coming with me" I muttered and he nodded solemnly. "I've got an apartment in London, if it's not destroyed I've got room for Al and Lily" James piqued up and his siblings sunk back in their chairs. "Dominique, Louis we have to go; the shack was burnt down" Victorie sighed and Teddy nodded. "I can take in a couple of you" Fred spoke up, looking pale and sickly. My mind swirled as I remembered Roxanne was killed and he was now the only direct descendant of the infamous Weasley twins. "Do you mind taking me, Fred?" Molly asked and he nodded miserably. "Rose I've only got enough room for you" Scorpius whispered in my ear. "Can't Hugo stay a couple of nights, he'll be at Hogwarts most the time" I breathed back as the others talked. "We can try, it'll be really cramped though" he murmured back and I kissed his cheek. _We can take you_ I mouthed to Hugo and he turned away.

After a couple of minutes more chatting we ordered food and drinks. "We should all go to Kingsley, so we can get clothes and plan… Plan funerals" Victorie finally decided as the food arrived. "We aren't doing that so soon! It's too bloody early, Merlin Dominique" Lily snapped glaring at her. "Lily, we should, it wouldn't be right if we didn't" Molly snapped. "Can't we just settle down first, get our heads wrapped around everything that's happened before we go off planning our parents' funerals?" Lily whispered, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes. "No, the sooner the better, they've been gone for months. You should all say goodbye while there are still bodies to say goodbye to" Scorpius muttered and they all turned to him. "Thank you, for everything you've done for us" James muttered looking back down to his food. "Thank you for everything you've all done for me" Scorpius replied, smiling sadly. "We should get going" Teddy eventually muttered as we all finished our food. We promised to meet up again very soon as we all split up into our groups and left for either the Minister of Magic or to the goblins of Gringotts.

"Ah, Rose, at last" Mr Shacklebolt beamed as he finished interviewing Teddy, Victorie, Dominique and Louis. "Hello" I smiled rising from my seat in the waiting room and shaking his hand. "Thank you for the letter, it was a great help" he assured me, allowing me into his office and letting Hugo and Scorpius join us. "I'm sorry for your losses" he said gravely and we nodded, Scorpius took my hand. "Minister, why did you want to see me?" I asked as politely as possible. "To thank you and to help you" he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Help us?" Hugo inquired and Kingsley grinned. "We would like to offer a fund of money to assist in buying things you would require after losing everything you have" he sighed, looking down at the papers in front of him. "We couldn't accept your money!" I exclaimed, "Mum and dad still have everything left over from their 'appreciation grant' from the second war, we can't accept more. We haven't done anything!"

Hugo nodded in agreement and Kingsley chuckled. "Just like your mother, declining any reward for actions 'that had to be taken' as she called them" he smiled fondly at us. "You won't have to worry about going to Gringotts, Gorknut has explained that you've fixed everything up and you can be expecting the key to be handed over the next time you visit, although I advise you to put as much time possible between now and then however, Gorknut did not take well to being spat at" Kingsley smiled as he showed us out. "If you need _anything_ just send an owl" he assured us and we left. Scorpius had taken us to his apartment. Hugo was to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor while Scorpius and I shared the bed. Things were tense between us all but it slowly smoothed out and we could act casual almost. We'd met up with our cousins multiple times, as well as with Kingsley and we had decided on a private, family only funeral for those we had lost. After which, there was a public ceremony nationwide where the public also said their thankyou's and goodbyes.

Hugo and Lily got to repeat their missed year at Hogwarts, they later graduated and we'd all got jobs and moved on with our lives. Scorpius and I got married after three years and had our own little family. James, Fred and Molly all got engaged, Lily found herself a boyfriend and the others either travelled overseas or joked about being solely focussed on their careers. The Wizarding World had moved on from the threat of another war easily but always stopped, once a year, to remember the Boy Who Lived and the family that helped save the world. We were treated with more respect around town and we'd treated strangers as equals but I decided it was too much one day and had flown my family to France where we remained. We'd all moved on and lived our lives as best we could without our parents; it was all we could do in the end.

**Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Feel free to review whenever you are reading this. HHx**


End file.
